Escuela de Frikis
by Mega Ayu
Summary: Los aires en HA se han vuelto estresantes y apurados al ser ya último trimestre, lo que ocasiona que los alumnos se vuelvan locos, sobretodo nuestros alumnos estrella, pero ésta ya es otra clase de locura. Ellos han generado un miedo distinto que impide que actúen bien, ¿y cuál sería la mejor cura para ello? Los profesores tomarán medidas drásticas: los enviaran con Wellington.
1. Todo el mundo le teme a algo

_**—**_**Disclaimer: La serie de televisión **Victorious** no es de mi propiedad; su dueño e ídolo tiene nombre y es Dan Schneider, alguien que no soy. La serie de libros **Escuela de Frikis** no me pertenece; su autora es Gitty Daneshvari.**

**¡Hola a todos! Supongo que tendré una pequeña bienvenida al fandom, ¿neh? Je... Bueno, acá presento mi primera historia de Victorious la cual es una pequeña adaptación/versión/continuación-sin-spoiler de una saga de libros que me gusta mucho la cual tiene el mismo título que el de la historia; para los que disfruten de la comedia, estos libros la tiene y bastante, es muy bueno. Y como he dicho, no pondré ningún spoiler-arruina-infancias del libro, sólo tomaré prestados unos dos o tres personajes, así que sí, será un Crossover.**

**Otra cosa... para los amantes, sí tendrá Romance, pero en un futuuuro xD. Adivinen las parejas.**

**En fin, ¡nos vemos abajo!**

* * *

_Basado en las serie de libros _"School of Fear"_ de Gitty Daneshvari, __**Mega Ayu**__ presenta:_

**Escuela de Frikis  
**•·.·´¯`·.·•  
**************ღ  
****•**  
**•**  


**Capitulo I****:** Todo el mundo le teme a algo

* * *

"_La __**acrofobia**__, __**altofobia **__ó__** batofobia**__ es el  
miedo a las alturas o la manera científica de conceptuar el vértigo que  
se siente en el estómago al mirar hacia abajo en lugares altos"_

**************************************ღ**

Las clases de Sikowitz últimamente duraban más de lo deseado para muchos alumnos, a excepción de Tori Vega, quien prestaba atención a la lección del día que explicaba Sikowitz sobre el género Daño y Confort. Muchos de sus alumnos no se encontraban ahí puesto que tenían que ver con otras ocupaciones, así como Jade, Cat, André y Robbie.

Por el lado de Tori, permanecía sentada en el primer puesto hacia la mini tarima, donde siempre ocupaba lugar. Ésta y al igual que muchas de las clases anteriores le interesaba bastante, ya que aprendiendo lecciones de diferentes géneros podría aprovecharlos para mejorar su capacidad de actuación. Luego de esa clase, tendría un pequeño ensayo con el coro; estaba impaciente porque terminara la clase, sin embargo, también le agradaba la lección del día con Sikowitz.

—El Daño y Confort en conclusión, es un género que varía y es muy parecido a los cuentos de hadas que, a pesar de que pasan por una serie de dramas y angustias que generan el Daño, siempre terminan con un final feliz o la sensación de Confort que entra aquí mismo —explicó Sikowitz haciendo dibujos en el pizarrón que complementaban su clase, para luego terminar—. Para practicar éste género se necesita concientización, realimentación y un repaso rápido de los géneros antes dichos: drama y angustia.

Tori anotó felizmente la recomendación de Sikowitz en su libreta de apuntes. Sus otros compañeros, a excepción de Beck Oliver —quien permanecía intacto en su silla observando el pizarrón y los garabatos de Sikowitz que éste tenía—, se limitaron a buscar las clases anteriores antes mencionadas por el maestro por si acaso les salía una prueba o ejercicio de actuación sorpresa que solía plantear el maestro.

—Y como les he dicho una y otra vez que repasen las clases, les prohibiré hacerlo ahora —interrumpió Sikowitz su momento de retroalimentación.

Muchos fruncieron el ceño y otros bufaron, lo cual el maestro ignoró en redondo.

—¡Hora del ejercicio de actuación! —anunció rápidamente acompañando por un aplauso que sobresaltó a la clase— Ahora mismo requiero de dos conejillos de indias para presentar una pequeña mini obra escrita por mí anoche en la bañera, con sales de baño de lavanda —dijo el maestro soltando una risotada—; y como soy tremendamente bueno, dejaré que actúen democráticamente. ¡Levante la mano quien quiera actuar!

Ninguno de los presentes quiso aprovechar la oportunidad que Sikowitz les brindaba, al contrario, todos mantuvieron las manos ocupadas descansando en sus regazos o sosteniendo sus mentones con caras adormecidas. Tori se giró hacia el resto de sus compañeros y observó el panorama y semblantes aburridos de los demás y arrugó un poco el ceño; Beck bostezó.

—Vaya, vaya... —observó Sikowitz— Creo que tendré que llevar esto al azar. Vega y Oliver al estrado.

Los aludidos se miraron con semblante extrañado por lo que había dicho su maestro, para luego volverse a él que estaba con los brazos cruzados de pie sobre el mini escenario.

—Sikowitz, esto es un salón de clases, no un tribunal —manifestó Beck señalando a su alrededor.

—Aquí no hay estrado; solo un mini escenario, un pizarrón, unas cuantas sillas y unos alumnos que parece que no descansaron anoche —añadió Tori.

—¡Tú que sabes, Vega! —exclamó uno de sus compañeros— Ni siquiera estuviste en la fiesta de Tamara.

La chica lo miró extraño y se removió en su silla mirando al maestro.

—Sí, esto no es un tribunal, cierto. Pero los quiero aquí, ahora mismo —exigió.

Beck y Tori de inmediato obedecieron la orden y se incorporaron en el mini escenario observando a sus compañeros de frente.

—¿Y bien? ¿Cuál es la obra? —inquirió Tori emocionada.

El maestro hurgó en sus bolsillos hasta parecer encontrar lo que anhelaba. Sacó rápidamente un papel que lo desdobló haciendo un inquietante ruido en el aire, el cual hizo que Tori diera un respingo.

—«Manifestaciones de dos idiotas en el Triángulo de las Bermudas». Obra escrita por Sikowitz —releyó el título con sumo orgullo.

Los presentes arrugaron el ceño y lo miraron extraño al escuchar el tan disparatado título de la obra, que, anticipando su contenido con respecto al título, debía ser igual de disparatada y rara.

Sin esperar mucho, sacó de sus bolsillos otras dos hojas de papel adonde estaba la obra escrita y se las entregó a sus conejillos de indias, es decir, alumnos, que comenzaron a estudiársela a caletres.

—Bien, ¿cuándo actuamos? —preguntó Tori.

—Ahora mismo de ser posible, ya pronto finalizará la hora.

—Vale. Beck, vamos a prepararnos y—

—Aguarden un momento —la entrecortó rápidamente, haciendo que la castaña y su compañero lo observaran detenidamente—. Si bien, un gran maestro mío me enseñó que de actuar no se trata solamente de interpretar un personaje con nombre y personalidad diferente a la propia que se tiene; actuar significa recrear y recrear significa vivir, así que—

La campana dio prospecto al cambio de clases, interrumpiendo al maestro de terminar de decir sus palabras. Dejó ir a casi todos sus alumnos a sus otras clases, los cuales avanzaban impacientes hacia la puerta, muchos parecían civiles que eran obligados a ir de un lado a otro. Los amigos Beck y Tori se vieron en una buena oportunidad de salir del salón de clases para ir al auditorio, sin embargo, fueron los últimos que se quedaron allí —con Sikowitz— y sabían bien que de allí no saldrían tan fácilmente, y mucho menos con la mirada insistente de su maestro.

—... habrá clase afuera —completó Sikowitz en lo que el timbre había cortado el ruido.

—Sikowitz, disculpa pero tenemos otra clase —explicó Beck.

—Sí, Beck tiene clase de guitarra conmigo en el auditorio y yo justo ahora estoy en coro y—

—Sí, sí, y necesitan salir cuanto antes de aquí, lo entiendo —tranquilizó.

Tori y Beck se sonrieron.

—¿Entonces nos dejarás ir?

—¿Irse? —exclamó soltando una larga carcajada— Pero si aún no actúan mi obra.

—¡Pero tenemos clase—!

—... Y se irán conmigo.

Tori puso los ojos en blanco. Si le dieran una moneda por las veces que Sikowitz la había interrumpido ese día, ya se tuviese tantos ahorros para comprarse siete casotas en Europa..

**•·.·´¯`·.·• **

"_La __**acluofobia **__ó __**escotofobia**__ es el miedo a la oscuridad  
o a la ilusión de creer ver sombras y figuras extrañas que  
causa la misma ansiedad o miedo a la penumbra"_

**************ღ**

Todo iba de perlas durante el ensayo de su actual obra, donde tenía de protagonista —para asombro de muchos— a Trina Vega. Para Jade West, los momentos de paz los llevaba cuando tomaba el bolígrafo y su libreta negra, adonde solía escribir sus obras de teatro, o sino su laptop, donde también llevaba redactadas innumerables obras que a la hora de la verdad salían victoriosas cuando les ponía de su empeño en el teatro.

Lo que realmente odiaba era estar asegurándose de que cada uno de sus actores estuvieran totalmente preparados para interpretar a sus personajes. Cat, por ejemplo, era buena actriz y había terminado por hacer del papel de muchos personajes de sus obras, en su mayoría protagónicos, así que de ella no se preocupaba demasiado; pero a veces la sacaba de quicio con su personalidad infantil a pesar de que era una gran amiga suya. Lo que muchos no llegaban a explicarse era el porqué Jade había escogido a Trina como su principal estrella para su nueva obra, siendo ésta tan exigente y perfeccionista y siendo Trina tan... Trina.

—¡Y entonces le dije: "¡fuera de mi vista Charlie! Eres un descuidado engendro del demonio"! —exclamó Trina, como intérprete de Ornella en la obra de Jade: «La pintoresca».

—Corte —demandó Jade—. Por favor, Trina, si quieres actuar aquí intenta ser más tú y no inventarle una personalidad diferente a Ornella.

—¿Quieres decir que Ornella es parecida a mí? —inquirió Trina frunciendo el ceño.

—Tan suspicaz, coqueta y linda como tú —dijo Jade sonriendo forzosamente.

Ante la mentirijilla de Jade, Trina sonrió de oreja a oreja y continuó con su interpretación de Ornella.

Jade borró su sonrisa una vez que Trina logro ponerse de espaldas a ella. Y todo para que la hermana de Tori estuviera convencida de que Ornella era «como ella». Su habilidad de mentir era buena, pero a veces se le hacia un poco difícil hacerlo, como ahora.

No mentía del todo, primero porque Trina era tan loca y extrema como el personaje principal de su obra; pero si decía que interpretara a la protagonista con esos aspectos propios de su personalidad, sabía bien que no tardaría en inventarse otra personalidad mucho más distinta a la que espera Jade. Pero hiperbolizando algunas cosas, consiguió lo que esperaba desde un principio. La razón por la que tenía a Trina metida en su obra era nada más y nada menos que por su extraña personalidad, la cual encajaba perfectamente con la de la estrella de su obra, Ornella.

A su lado, Sinjin manejaba los efectos especiales con una pequeña tabla de control. Los teloneros se encargaban de hacer otros efectos mas fáciles, pero en la escena actual no habían efectos simples, todo era muy exagerado, como la personalidad de Ornella, y más cuando ésta misma se la creó una muchacha como Jade West.

La historia se trataba de una muchacha que solía llevar una vida calmada, la cual es la estrella, que no fue hasta que entró Charlie a su vida; siendo éste un adolescente como cualquier otro con las hormonas alborotadas, era además un ladrón y culpaba de sus locos crímenes a Ornella, a la cual no le creen su autodefensa tras haberle diagnosticado una variación de paranoia. Vivía con esa pesadez e impotencia, pero, vamos, que la chica tampoco era una santa completa; todo su cuerpo clamaba la venganza de Charlie.

La actual escena que se practicaba era cuando Ornella, junto con su amigo Benny, inspeccionaban la «guarida» de Charlie —el cual no estaba presente en su casa— y se encuentran con una réplica exacta de una silla eléctrica que estaba aparentemente dañada y desconectada.

—Y, claro, Charlie... —escupió Trina como Ornella— Aunque no estés aquí presente, de lejos te dedico un ¡TE ODIO!

Justo en ese momento, Ornella se acercó a la silla eléctrica y se sentó en ella.

—Cuánto quisiera que este fueses tú, pudriéndote entre cenizas y electrocutando cada una de tus podridas neuronas.

—Te ruego que te calmes, Ornella —musito Benny, interpretado por André, quien se preocupaba del estado temperamental en el que se encontraba Ornella. Cualquier rabieta le puede ser mal para su salud—. Gritando así no vas a solucionar nada, además, ten cuidado con cualquier corto circuito; esa silla puede explotar.

Hizo caso omiso a la palabrería de su mejor amigo, sin embargo se incorporó de la silla y paseó su mirada por todo el escenario —que se suponía que recreaba a un sótano. El mando de la silla fue lo que mayormente cautivó su campo visual.

—Ornella, ¿qué haces?

Sin escucharle y responderle, Ornella se acerco al objeto y lo tomo en manos, paseándolo por todo el sitio hasta llegar a la silla, adonde los observó a ambos de reojo.

—Pon eso donde estaba y vámonos, Ornella.

Lo volvió a ignorar en redondo, porque ahora permanecía hipnotizada mirando el control con el interruptor de encendido y apagado de la silla eléctrica. Su mente jugaba con ella en ese instante; la parte mala de su consciencia _multiplicado_ por la ansiedad y su variante paranoico que sentía la quería hacer encender la silla con el mando, pero su consciencia con aureola y alas de ángel _más_ su sentido común le decían que se relajara, se fuesen de allí, se olvidaran de la silla o que simplemente no la encendiera.

Pero había un problema: que la suma da menores resultados que la multiplicación.

Y fue allí cuando apretó un poco más el control lentamente, mientras Benny trataba de detenerla, pero era imposible, puesto que Ornella parecía que tenía una fortaleza como cuerpo y se mantenía firme a su decisión. Su dedo estaba justo en el interruptor, el cual comenzaba a subir hacia el ON lentamen—

—¡CORTE! —demandó Sinjin a un lado de Jade.

—Grr, ¡justo iba por la mejor parte! —bramó Trina.

—¡¿Por qué demonios lo detuviste, Sinjin?! —exigió saber Jade, cruzándose de brazos.

El friki de Hollywood Arts de inmediato se giró hacia Jade para responderle—: Hay un problema con la utilería y los efectos de la silla eléctrica.

Jade frunció el ceño y se levantó de su asiento para acercarse a la escenografía, observando detenidamente la silla de ejecución.

—¿Que hay problemas dices? —repitió Trina asustada soltando de inmediato el control de encendido de la máquina de ejecución.

La directora, productora y escritora de la obra rodó los ojos por la estupidez de Trina.

—Es utilería —contestó como si fuese muy obvio—, no creo que la utilería de obras de teatro te vaya a explotar en la cara.

—Oh, nunca se sabe —añadió Sinjin macabramente.

Trina prefirió alejarse por el momento de la silla, sólo hasta que el friki arreglara el problema con esta para seguir haciendo su debut. Pero tanto actuar y poner de sí misma la estaba comenzando a cansar y a dejarla un poco deshidratada y, como una aspiración a diva, debía mantenerse fresca.

—Ugh, necesito una soda y un descanso —dijo la hermana de Tori mientras se retiraba de la sala de teatro.

—No faltes al próximo ensayo —le reiteró Jade.

—Sí, sí...

Y justo cuando Trina desapareció por la puerta de la sala de teatro, por la misma se divisó la figura masculina de uno de los del personal de efectos especiales, el cual era compañero de Sinjin en el mismo cargo; consigo cargaba con una caja de herramientas que se la entregó de inmediato al friki, para luego despedirse y avisar que iba a clases. Sinjin se agachó en el piso y, sacando un destornillador de la caja de herramientas, comenzó a reparar el pequeño problema de la silla de utilería.

André, el cual parecía que sobraba entre los oyentes —porque Jade permanecía asegurándose de que todo en su obra por ahora estuviera bien—, se ubicó a un lado de la gótica, la cual observaba a Sinjin maquinar cuidadosamente la silla eléctrica.

—Oye Jade, creo que ya debería irme a mi clase —consideró el chico viendo que, por el supuesto problema de la utilería, el ensayo ya había culminado para ellos.

—No te vayas aún, no creo que Sinjin tarde en solucionar el problema de la silla.

El aludido ahí presente se levantó del suelo y encaró a ambos.

—Pues, no creo que eso sea cierto —renegó el chico con su característica voz nasal—. Verán, la silla presenta unos pequeños daños, además de que está vieja porque fue usada una única vez en una obra de hace años, debo arreglarla y revisar cómo sale junto a los efectos especiales, los que también debo inspeccionar.

Jade rodó los ojos.

—Después de clases. Derechito aquí, sin distracciones.

—Ya lo sé, Jade; no seas mi madre —bromeó André terminando por salir de la sala de actuación.

Y, a pesar que los aires que reinaba la situación vivida ahora parecían estar casi del todo controlados, Jade no podía dejar de sentir un mal presentimiento. ¿Intuición femenina, quizás? ¿Pero por qué lo sentiría?

**•·.·´¯`·.·• **

"_La __**belonefobia **__ó__** aicmofobia**__ es el miedo  
a las agujas, objetos puntiagudos y a la  
sensación de que te pinchen o inyecten en la piel"_

******************************ღ**

El día de hoy en la clase del coro —la que sin embargo era su clase favorita— se estaba volviendo algo cansino para Cat, la cual sólo quería que se llegara el receso para comerse un pastelillo de coco, de los que suele hacer Festus para la merienda, o lo que sea; con tal de llenar su estómago estaría feliz.

Faltaba un alumno entre los guitarristas para acompañara las melodías del coro, y ese era Beck, quien estaba junto con Tori —otra que también hacía falta para liderar a las contralto— la cual le había avisado con un mensaje que estarían con Sikowitz durante la hora de coro por un asunto del que de veras no quería hablar. Parecía que la castaña estaba molesta y podría asegurar lo mismo de Beck.

No faltaba mucho para que se hiciera la hora, y estaba contenta por eso puesto que estaban comenzando a entrarle los síntomas de hambre: sueño, pereza, enojo y ganas de tragarte a cualquier idiota que te hable. Lo mejor llegó cuando una de sus compañeras iniciaba una prueba para entrar al coro a pesar de que estaban al paso de unos meses de finalizar el año escolar. El timbre dio prospecto al recreo, y la primera en desalojar rápidamente el auditorio entre carreras fue Cat. Lo único que deseaba era llegar a los comedores sin tener que cruzarse con cualquier idiota en el camino.

—¡Hola, pelirroja! —saludó Robbie al encontrársela en el pasillo y notar que corría frenéticamente.

Cat, sin responderle el saludo siquiera, lo empujó hacia un lado puesto que él estaba atravesado en su camino y siguió hacia su destino.

—¡Lo siento! —se disculpó sin mirar hacia atrás, siendo esto lo único que salió de su boca cuando Robbie la saludó animadamente; se sentía culpable por haberlo empujado, pero es que nada le ganaba al hambre que sentía en esos momentos. Ya luego le explicaría...

Empujó la puerta hacia el comedor y se sorprendió al ver la gran cantidad de gente haciendo fila para comprar su almuerzo en el cámper de Festus, eso la enojó mucho más y decidió actuar por impulso. Volvió a quitar de su camino violentamente a varios chicos que estaban adelantados en la fila, sin importar las protestas de los de atrás al haberse encolado, tomó uno de los almuerzos que Festus le extendía a otro chico y pagó una buena cantidad de dinero que ni ella misma sabía que cargaba en los bolsillos de su short.

Festus la miró impactado y al mismo tiempo horrorizado, tanto así que estuvo a punto de volar el cámper a pesar de que los separaba la buena altura del mesón.

—¡Cat, no! —exclamó el de Yerba.

—De verdad siento haberle quitado el almuerzo al chico, pero es que tengo mucha hambre —alegó bufando sin volverse hacia el conserje.

Al instante abrió la charola y se deleitó con el divino olor del pastel de chocolate recién hecho, dándole un primer mordisco al mismo mientras le hacía oídos sordos a las exasperaciones de Festus. Pero de repente sintió un ardor en la garganta y luego un punzante dolor de cabeza que se le hacía muy raro, ya que se sentía muy bien.

—¡Eso tenía vainilla, por el amor al cánciller! —volvió a rumir Festus saliendo del cámper y dejando a cargo al primer individuo con el que se cruzó, obviamente a Robbie, el cual había seguido a Cat al comedor— Te pagaré luego —dijo, a lo que Robbie no se negó, aunque seguía algo perplejo.

Ante lo dicho por Festus, Cat soltó la charola con el pastel dentro, sintiéndose mal por haberlo dejado casi entero cuando éste estaba delicioso, a pesar de que tenía una leve alergia a la vainilla. Festus instantaneamente la tomó de los hombros y la obligó a mirarlo a los ojos.

—¿Te sientes bien?

—Me siento mareada...

Y sin más preambulos se la llevó directamente a la enfermería de Hollywood Arts, dejando atrás a un preocupado Robbie que trataba de luchar contra la biomasa estudiantil hambrienta. Perfecto, otra vez tenía que encargarse de la cafetería.

**•·.·´¯`·.·• **

"_La __**fobofobia**__ es el miedo al miedo o a temer"_

******************************ღ**

—¡Vamos, Sikowitz, es la hora del almuerzo y tenemos mucha hambre! —espetó Tori bufando mientras terminaba de subir las escaleras hacia la tarima alta del patio, con Beck atrás y Sikowizt como guía.

—Pero si de verdad quieren ganarse estos puntos positivos en mi clase, tendrán que hacerlo lo quieran o no.

Beck no quiso rechsitar, a pesar de que él no necesitaba en lo más mínimo los puntos positivos, ya que estos rebosaban en su expediente escolar. Por el lado de Tori, estaba ya cansada; ambos se la habían pasado toda la primera hora del cambio de clases actuando en distintos escenarios del colegio y ya se sentían bastante aturdidos con tanto vaivén. Y por mucho que le insistían a su maestro, éste no quería desistir.

Inclusive cargaba consigo una cámara filmadora para capturar los momentos de la obra que constaban en el género de clase vista el día de hoy, disque para recrear un momento de película. Aunque le agradaba la obra y la idea de Sikowitz de grabarlos, Tori no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño al llegar a la cima de la tarima y dejar que gran parte del alumnado de Hollywood Arts los viera, y se reitera: estaba cansada y hambrienta.

—Ahora quiero que ambos ejecuten la escena cinco que está visible en el libreto —ordenó el maestro mientras encendía la cámara de video y comenzaba a grabar a sus alumnos que realizaban lo dicho por él.

Tori comenzó releyendo el libreto, acutando como una mujer preocupada—: De verdad me siento tan impotente en ésta isla, estamos perdidos y sin nada qué hacer.

—Te dije que tomaramos clases de supervivencia —espetó Beck actuando como el esposo de la mujer que siempre le echaba en cara todos los errores que ésta cometía, también releyendo el libreto.

Eso provocó la furia en el papel de Tori.

—¡Siempre haces lo mismo! ¡Me reprimes por todo esto a pesar de que sabes bien que fuiste tú el que piloteaba el avión que nos dejó aquí barados!

—¡Tú también tenías que recordarme el recargar el combustible!

—Por si se te olvida yo soy un ama de casa ocupada y con dos hijos que son tuyos también, ¡necesito atenderlos, yo no puedo hacer todo lo que tu quieras!

Y en eso la mujer rompió a llorar de la impotencia que vivían. Frente a ellos se suponía que recreaban a un precipicio —razón por la que Sikowitz prefirió ejecutar la escena en lo alto de la tarima.

—Por favor, no comiences a llorar, solucionaremos esto —intentó confortar su esposo.

—¡Sí claro! ¿Y cómo? —exacerbó— ¿Acaso tus grandes amigos los hipócritas pilotos que te pisan los talones cada día vendrán a rescatarnos? Por Dios, John, deben considerarte muerto por no haber aparecido desde el amanecer. Deben estar felices.

—¿Por qué siempre me reprimes mi amistad con ellos?

—¡Porque son hipócritas, ya lo dije!

John, interpretado por Beck, se pasó una mano por la cara minetras observaba cómo su mujer se acercaba más y más al precipicio.

—Deena, ¿qué haces? —inquirió preocupado y al instante tomándola del brazo— ¿Acaso te quieres matar?

—Abre los ojos de una buena vez —sentenció Deena—. Estamos barados en lo que se consideraba el Triángulo de las Bermudas, todos nos deben dar por muertos, ni la misma torre de control debe tener rastro alguno de nosotros y tú aún crees que es por la falta de combustible; ¿qué no has visto películas?

Casi quiso hacerle oídos sordos a las palabras de su mujer, pero la impotencia no le dejó.

—Si vas a morir quiero que sea junto a mí.

Entonces le soltó el brazo pero situó su mano junto a la de ella mientras Deena se acercaba más y más a precipio, pero entonces Tori miró hacia abajo y regresó los tres pasos que había dado.

—Esto... en el guión dice que debo saltar —dijo Tori saliéndose de su personaje y señalando la baranda de la tarima.

—Pues obedécelo —contestó Sikowitz sin dejar de grabar, causando un gran asombro tanto en Tori como en Beck.

—¿Te has vuelto loco? —bramó ella— ¡Eso está altísimo!

—¿No me digas que le tienes miedo a las alturas aún después de haber saltado quince metros hacia el suelo en aquella película? —retó su maestro.

Tori sudó frío.

—Y-yo no le tengo miedo a la alturas.

—Entonces salta, de todos modos tu "esposo" te va a detener —aclaró Sikowitz señalando un pequeño párrafo en el libreto el cual claramente decía que John no iba a dejar que su esposa cayera al vacío.

Casi le provocó reír sin ganas, siempre quiso superarse en la actuación, pero jamás iba a pensar que incluso en las "leves" clases de Sikowitz tenía que hacer de su horrible experiencia extrema, cosa que suelen hacer los dobles en las producciones.

Beck volvió a tomar la mano de Tori como decía su papel y, a pesar de que sabía que sólo lo hacía porque el libreto se lo exigía a él, Tori no pudo evitar sentirse confortada con esa acción de su compañero, lo cual parecía animarle y alentarla a realizar la escena. Seguidamente se armó de valor y bajó de la barandilla terminando por colgar únicamente de la fuerte mano de Beck.

Los primeros segundos trató de imaginarse que todo estaba bajo control y que ninguna fuerza del mundo la haría separarse de su compañero, que lo que estaba viviendo justo ahora era una ilusión que su macabra mente quería crearle, y que aquella vez que trabajó como la doble en la película fue peor que ahora, cuando obviamente los hechos no lo radicaban así.

Se sentía increiblemente atemorizada, quería olvidarse de que estaba haciendo semejante locura y creerse que estaba teniendo una espantosa pesadilla. Debajo de ella estaban los gritos preocupados del resto de los alumnos de Hollywood Arts, los cuales de no haber sido porque Sikowitz estaba arriba con los dos alumnos, ya habrían llamado a los bomberos.

Quiso intentar hacer lo de antes y empezar de una buena vez a decir las líneas que le tocaban, pero de su garganta no salía palabra alguna. Sentía el peso de la gravedad en ella, lo cual la condujo a mirar hacia abajo.

Y allí empezó su perdición.

Todos se veían tan pequeños desde ese punto de vista y Tori no sabía si era porque su vista le estaba jugando una mala broma o si de verdad estaban así. De pronto comenzó a nublársele, estaba al borde de las lágrimas que ésta vez si eran reales en lugar de ser actuadas.

Con un increíble nudo en la garganta la impotencia parecía ganarle, ni siquiera podía gritar. Y a pesar de que su maestro le exigía que continuaran con esa fuerte escena, Beck la levantó de su posición al ver la expresión angustiada en su rostro, atrayéndola de nuevo a la superficie; ahí fue cuando Vega rompió en llanto y no dejó de abrazar fuertemente a su compañero de clases.

—No la obligues a hacer esto, Sikowitz —dijo Beck mientras observaba a su maestro detener la grabación.

Tal vez fue su orgullo lastimado, o quien sabe, pero Sikowitz decidió que lo mejor era dejarlos irse a sus clases y olvidarse de esa obra, sin comentario alguno.

Debía aceptar que se había sobrepasado con tal cosa, pero como maestro tenía que enseñarles a sus alumnos a enfrentarse a cualquier cosa, y sin reparar demasiado en Tori, supo al instante que eso continuaría mientras pudiera.

**•·.·´¯`·.·• **

"_La __**brontofobia**__ ó __**astrafobia**__ es el miedo a  
los destellos, rayos, truenos y relámpagos"_

**************ღ**

—¡Perfecto! —exclamó Sinjin mientras se separaba de la silla eléctrica.

—¿Ya podemos continuar con la obra? —inquirió Jade desesperada mientras cortaba unos cuantos papeles inservibles con unas tijeras.

La hora del amuerzo había culminado y todos volvían a sus respectivas clases, excepto ellos quienes se habían quedado en el teatro asegurándose que todo estaba bajo control en la obra. Jade había comido dentro del mismo teatro y había acabado hace un cuarto de hora, al igual que Sinjin.

El jefe del equipo de los efectos especiales se pasó una mano por su frente quitándose el sudor que comenzaba a acumularse en la misma. Miró frente a él la silla de utilería y dio por sentado que su mantenimiento estaba listo. Jade lo miró incorporarse del suelo y desde su ángulo miró la silla.

Sinjin supo al instante que aunque Jade no hubiese dicho palabra alguna, se estaría preguntando si ya él habría culminado su trabajo. A lo que él repuso—: Ya casi está.

—¿Qué le hace falta? —soltó Jade esta vez sin aguantarse la pregunta.

—Nada más. Sólo haría falta revisar los efectos especiales y—

—Olvida eso, ya pronto se acabará la hora de permiso que nos firmó Helen y aún tenemos que ensayar esta última escena para estar del todo listos —exigió la morena.

Sinjin se apartó del escenario y se colocó frente a ella.

—Pero es importante revisar los efectos ya que podría ocasionar un—

—¡Que no hay tiempo dije!

Por culpa de ese ensayo ella se perdió varias horas de las clases, como la de Sikowitz por ejemplo, aunque fue una especie de alivio el haberse alejado toda la hora de ese salón, puesto que alguna veces el mismo maestro le resultaba demasiado estresante.

Aún no tenían establecida una fecha de la premiere de la obra, pero Jade podría jurar que se la dejarían para final de año, y así quería que fuese ella, puesto que la celebración del final de año escolar era la más pintoresca —como el nombre de la obra— y la mejor de todas en Hollywood Arts, puesto que productores y directores de cine famosos asistían a la misma, inclusive casatalentos. Sin embargo, Jade y su reparto querían y tenían que estar preparados para cualquier cosa, razón de los ensayos tan instensos con utilería inclusive durante las horas de clase.

En ese instante Trina y André entraron al salón de teatro y procedieron a ubicarse en escena. Ninguno de los dos se esperaba que el problema con el aparato de ejecución estuviera soldado, pero no tenían que seguir perdiendo el tiempo y debían continuar con el ensayo a costa, principalmente por tener de directora y productora a Jade.

—Acción —demandó la directora.

Continuaron con la escena antes vivida: Ornella vio el mando y lo tomó sin hacerle el menor caso a las protestas de preocupación de Benny; su mente le estaba jugando una, sinceramente.

Control en mano, Trina se dedicó a subir el interruptor lenta y minuciosamente; aún se encontraba insegura por el anterior problema de la silla eléctrica y lo asegurado por Sinjin de que ésta podía terminar por volarle la cabeza, pero trató de no mostrar esa mueca de terror en el escenario.

—¡Ornella no!

Fue demasiado tarde para Benny el rechistar, puesto que al terminar de exigirle eso, la chica hizo de no escucharle y encendió la silla eléctrica. Y, sin dudarlo por las advertencias de Sinjin, la silla eléctrica explotó, provocando una fea centella en todo el salón de teatro, para darle luego la bienvenida a la penumbra.

Parecía que al fin y al cabo el control de los efectos especiales había fallado, haciendo explotar un fusible, que fue el ocasionante de la centella y más con el hipotéticamente soldado problemilla de la «réplica» exacta de la silla eléctrica, causaron el apagón en el teatro.

Y los que salieron peor de esa situación fueron André y Jade.

—¡¿D-d-dónde estoy?! ¡No veo nada! —berreó el músico.

Jade por su parte no logró decir palabra alguna y Sinjin a su lado, con linterna en mano, la observó respirar entrecortadamente y muy rápido. Decidió que lo mejor era no hablarle y mantenerse alejado era la mejor opción, algunas veces Jade era muy agresiva y ésta vez no debería ser la excepción.

André mientras tanto trataba de mantenerse en calma tanteando sus dedos por todas partes, hasta encontrarse con Trina y abrazarla fuertemente.

—¡Relájate! Fue sólo un problema de los efectos especiales —trató de consolarlo la hermana mayor de Tori.

—¡Maldita sea, todo está oscuro!

Tras oír eso, Sinjin se le colocó delante al moreno y ubicó la linterna en su barbilla, haciendo ver una espantosa cara de terror que terminó asustando más al pobre André.

—¡AHAAAAAAAA! —gritó.

—¡Soy yo, no te preocupes! —exclamó Sinjin y ahora se dirigió a Trina diciéndole—: Mejor lo sacas de aquí y lo llevas a un lugar más alumbrado.

Trina lo abedeció y con el flash de su PearPhone alumbró el camino hacia afuera, siendo seguida por André el cual no dejaba de abrazarla.

—Tal parece que el apagón fue aquí dentro nada más —aseguró Sinjin—. No será muy dificil solucionarlo.

Entonces con su linterna alumbró hacia Jade y notó que la misma seguía donde estaba antes, manteniendo su posición de petrificación con la mirada directa hacia la silla eléctrica ahora estropeada por completo y, aparentemente, aún continuaba con su respiración entrecortada.

**•·.·´¯`·.·• **

—¿Y bien? —preguntó Festus a la enfermera.

—Ella se encuentra bien, sólo es una leve reacción alérgica a la vainilla, eso no significa que puede dañarle el organismo como lo haría cualquier otra alergia, pero lo mejor es que se quede aquí un poco más para ser tratada —especificó la enfermera mientras observaba la mejilla inflamada de Cat y sus ojos rojos.

El conserje asintió y terminó por retirarse de la enfermería al cerciorarse de que Cat estaba en buenas manos. A pesar de que el amuerzo había terminado, de todos modos debía asegurarse del estado del cámper y de Robbie, además de atender a la última entrega de la comida.

—A ver, abre la boca —ordenó la mujer mientras Cat obedecía—. Tu garganta no luce inflamada, ¿dices que sentiste un ardor cuando tragaste el pastel?

—Así es —contestó Cat con algo de dificultad al tener la mejilla derecha inflamada.

—Debió haber sido por el exceso de canela —manifestó mientras probaba un poco de dicho pastel el cual le había ordenado a Festus que lo trajera, para inspeccionarlo mejor—. Vaya y está muy rico... —siguió comiendo.

Cat frunció el ceño mientras observaba a la mujer comerse lo que estuvo a punto de ser su almuerzo, o al menos su pasa boca. Toda la cuestión de su alergia le había quitado un poco de apetito, pero sólo una muy pequeña parte puesto que su estómago aún clamaba por comida. Tosió un poco al notar que la enfermera le prestaba más atención al pastel que a ella.

—Oh, sí, perdón...

Observó el historial médico de Cat en su expediente y notó que a lo único que le tenía alergia en una cantidad bastante poca era a la vainilla. Con todo el contenido de la misma en el pastel pudo suponer que la alergia reaccionó de esa forma.

—No veo nada malo en ti, pero para controlar esa alergia te voy a medicar estas pastillas —consideró la enfermera mientras sacaba de uno de sus cajones una caja de pastillas y se las extendía a Cat—. Cada vez que comas algo que contenga vainilla te tomas una, eso te aliviará la alergia en caso de que hayas consumido ese algo que la contenga en exceso, como por ejemplo el pastel de Festus.

Cat asintió y se llevó una de las pastillas a la boca mientras que se la pasaba con un vaso de agua que la enfermera le ofreció.

—Y, para asegurarme de que esa alergia no te vuelva a ocacionar problemas, te voy a colocar otra cosa —dijo mientras buscaba ese algo entre sus cajones.

—¿Otra pastilla, jarabe o quizás una vitamina? —anticipó Cat ansiosamente mientras bailaba sus pies sobre la camilla en la que estaba sentada; quería salir rápidamente de allí y pedir un permiso en el coro para comerse algo en el cámper de Festus, manifestando que por culpa de su reacción alérgica no pudo degustar de un buen almuerzo.

Entonces la enfermera frente a ella sacó una jeringa con una aguja de unos tres centímetros la cual asustó a Cat hasta el punto en el que abrió los ojos como platos.

—¡¿Me vas a inyectar?!

—Sí, es una vacuna antialérgica, no te dolerá.

—¿En serio? —inquirió dubitativa pero mostrando un deje de esperanza de que eso fuese cierto.

La enfermera se rascó la nuca con nerviosismo y casi dudó en responder.

—Pues...

—Si lo hará, ¿verdad?

—Sí —afirmó apenada.

Cat casi se desmaya en el acto, pero ofreció su hombro cerrando fuertemente los ojos con tal de no ver lo que la enfermera estaba a punto de hacerle. Sintió el frío agoldón humedecido con alcohol siendo frotado en su hombro. Dentro de poco sentiría el punzante dolor de la aguja penetrando su piel, lo cual quería impedir como fuera.

Cuando la enfermera estuvo a punto de inyectarla, Cat echó el hombro a un lado y sonrió inocentemente a la mujer como si ella no quebrara platos. La enfermera le devolvió la sonrisa y aproximaba la aguja de nuevo al hombro de Cat. Actuando por impulso consiguió tomarle de las muñeca y demandar un:

—¡Alto!

La enfermera la miró extraño y tuvo la necesidad de preguntar—: ¿Sucede algo?

Cat paseó los ojos por todo el cuarto blanco y soltó a la mujer.

—P-pues... Ando un poco débil, deshidratada y hambrienta, ¿no crees que debería encargarme de ello antes de que me pinches?

La otra se lo pensó bien, y entonces guardó la jeringa en su sitio.

—Está bien, pero que sea rápido.

Sus pies actuaron por instinto y corrió fuera de la enfermería, directamente a los comedores exteriores. Quizás era el hambre, sí, pero aún no podía olvidar la forma tan amenazadora y lo horrible que se veía esa aguja desde su punto de vista. Era más terrorífica que su hermano con un hacha y una máscara de Freddy Krueger.

**•·.·´¯`·.·• **

"_La **monofobia** ó **autofobia**__ es el miedo a la soledad o la manera  
de conceptuar a la ansiedad o angustia que se siente  
al momento de quedarse solo"_

**************ღ**

Robbie se dejó caer en el mesón del cámper de Festus mientras suspiraba una y otra vez. El haber hecho de ayudante de la cafetería le había dejado agotado, lo bueno era que ésta vez no estaba junto a Trina, eso si resultaría bastante estresante.

Ni siquiera había comido, que era lo peor, pero ya lo haría. Lo bueno es que se había guardado un emparedado de mantequilla de maní y queso para él, alegando frente a los compradores hambrientos que se le habían terminado; además, ¡Festus le iba a pagar por haberle cubierto! No pudo evitar sonreír.

Cuando estuvo a punto de darle una mordida a su sandwich, al instante se dio cuenta que el mismo tenía una de las piernas de Rex. Rápidamente se la quitó y se la colocó a su amigo, ése que ha estado con el en las buenas y en las malas.

Su mejor amigo, su hermano del alma.

A pesar de que era un títere, y Robbie lo sabía bien, le encantaba tener la compañía de él; era como si dentro de ése muñeco recreara al amigo que le gustaría tener. Y aunque ya tenía amistades como André, Beck, Tori, Jade y Cat, extrañamente entre todos ellos adoraba a Rex con locura. Deseando que de una forma u otra él fuese real para abrazarlo y volverlo su querido hermano mayor.

Miró con algo de nostalgia al muñeco y se dedicó a comer su emparedado. Estaba increíblemente cansado con ese trajín de hacerse cargo él solo de la cafetería. Agradecía a los cielos que ya se había terminado la hora del almuerzo y que estaba más tranquilo. Paseó la mirada por todo el cámper, logrando ver fotos de Festus y su familia en Yerba; unos cuantos extraños adornos que seguramente eran también de Yerba, unos que colgaban y otros que estaban encima del mesón, y fue ahí donde reparó en una bandeja casi vacía sobre el mesón, a excepción de un pastel que quedaba encima de ella. Se le acercó ajustando sus lentes más a su cara y se sorprendió cuando se dio cuenta de que el pastel era de chocolate y canela con una sobredosis de vainilla, lo que lo hacía delicioso.

Recordó el momento en que Cat lo empujó y se disculpó sin alegar las razones, por eso decidió seguirla hasta la cafetería para pedirle alguna explicación al respecto. Pero se llevó la sorpresa al ver tan alarmado a Festus y al descubrir que Cat alberga una pequeña alergia a la vainilla. Rogó a Dios porque ella se encontrara bien y no haya sido tan trágico.

De repente apareció Festus dentro del cámper cargando con unas cajas, Robbie accedió a ayudarle apartándolas en una esquina. Festus se removió sudor de la frente y miró al chico.

—¿No tienes clase? —examinó mirando al joven con cierta extrañeza.

—Sí, pero estaba esperando a que llegaras y me pagaras —recordó Robbie.

—Ah sí —Festus rebuscó alguna propina en su bolsillo para dársela a Robbie y se la entregó—. Ahí tienes.

Robbie observó patidifuso el billete verde de cinco dólares reposando sobre su mano y miró al extranjero fulminante. No tenía ganas de exigir más paga —aunque tendría y sela merecía— por lo que tomó a su amigo inanimado y se retiró del cámper. En el camino se encontró con una agitada Cat Valentine que, de experiencia, sabía bien que exigía comida. Decidió seguirla hasta el comedor teniendo curiosidad acerca de su salud.

La pelirroja tocó fuertemente el marco del cámper esperando a que quien lo estuviera cuidando le atendiera su orden, asisimo Festus se asomó por la ventanilla y la notó con una cara un tanto demacrada que clamaba alimentación.

—¿Cat? —inquirió perplejo el extranjero— ¿No deberías estar en la enfermería?

—¡Necesito comer! —espetó agitando los brazos débilmente— ¡Estoy muriéndome!

—¿Al menos estás mejor de la alergia?

—¡Estoy bien! ¿Que no me ves? —confirmó la pelirroja, lo que no convenció demasiado a Festus— ¡Dame algo!

Se le notaba en la cara que estaba hambrienta, por algo pasó el susto en la hora del almuerzo al haber estado demasiado desesperada y ansiosa por probar alimento. Menos mal que se había traído el último pedido que recién llegaba: hamburguesas de doble pollo. A pesar de que la hora de almuerzo había culminado, muchos alumnos entre los cambios de horas se paseaban por el comedor y compraban algo en el cámper.

Y ahí frente a él se hallaba la primera clienta de la segunda ronda de ventas de la cafetería.

—Aquí tienes —Festus le extendió una charola pequeña que contenía una de las aludidas hamburguesas.

—¡Trae acá! —exclamó Cat arrancándole la comida de las manos con desespero— ¡Al fiiiiiiiiiin, Dios existeeeee!

Cat corrió rápidamente hacia una de las mesas vacías del comedor y se sentó en una de ellas mientras comenzaba a deborar su hamburguesa, aún sin reclamar una servilleta si acaso se ensuciaba. Por ahora eso era lo que menos le importaba, su meta ahora era almorzar al fin tranquilamente.

¡Dios, estaba riquísima!

Robbie miró la trayectoria que había corrido Cat y luego la miró sentada en una de las mesas bajo techo que estaban ubicadas en el comedor. Sonrió algo preocupado mientras se le aproximaba por detrás.

—¡Hola, Cat!

No recibió respuesta, ni siquiera una mueca.

—¿Estás ya mejor?

Sin respuesta.

—¿Cat?

Las incesantes masticadas de comida fue el único sonido que recibió de boca de ella. Robbie suspiró y se sentó a su lado, dejando a Rex sobre el bolso de Cat reposado en la mesa.

—¿Te dieron pastilla?

Ella asintió y lo miró.

—¿Qué más?

Cat tragó duro para poder responder.

—Ella quería inyectarme —su cara arrugó el entrecejo mostrando una mueca molesta.

—¿No te gustan las inyecciones?

Cat negó con la cabeza y continuó comiendo, ya estaba a punto de terminar su almuerzo.

—Te perdiste la hora de coro —explicó Robbie—, supongo que los profesores deben entender que te dio alergia.

—Acabo de llegar del auditorio, tuve que dar un justificativo que la enfermera me dio. Aunque Festus les dijo también —afirmó la pelirroja con la boca llena. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Cat culminó con su almuerzo y tomó su bolso rápidamente buscando irse—. ¡Chao, Robbie! —se despidió de su amigo y corrió dentro del instituto.

Robbie la miró sonriente y suspiró, ella jamás cambiaría ésa actitud de niña tierna e inocente.

—¿Verdad, Rex? —se hizo la pregunta más para sí mismo, esperando a que su amigo la respondiera. Miró a su lado y al notar que no estaba Rex se desesperó, ¿adónde podría haberse ido un muñeco que hasta hace unos segundos roncaba —ya que odiaba el panorama de ser ayudante de cocina— a su lado?

De repente sintió un sudor frío recorrer todo su organismo. Los dedos le temblaron mientras hacía memoria acerca del último lugar donde hubo dejado a su amigo, y ése era ahí, encima de la mesa. Escuchó la risilla de Cat dentro del instituto y se dio cuenta rápidamente del sitio específico donde había dejado a Rex: sobre la mochila de la pelirroja. En un improvisto ella terminó llevándosela junto a su muñeco.

Robbie tuvo la necesidad de volver a suspirar, pero ésta vez con cierto alivio. No estaba solo.

—¡Cat, espérame! —exclamó el chico mientras corría en la misma dirección que Cat.

* * *

**Y bien, hasta acá ha llegado el primer capítulo donde se puede ver que todos descubren un miedo distinto. ****_Bueno... casi todos._**

**Comentando un poco, me costó bastante asimilar la alergia de Cat; esto me pasa por no prestar atención nunca en clase de Salud -3-, pero al menos ustedes se harán una idea. El miedo de Tori (la acrofobia) lo tengo yo y les juro que mientras escribía ésa parte se me crisparon los vellos de la nuca... creo que tener miedo es muy fuerte, ¡pero vamos, que al menos Tori se ha subido en aviones y yo no xD! El miedo de André creo que fue el más fácil de asimilar porque la escotofobia es un miedo muy común en las personas. El miedo de Robbie, la monofobia, explica de una forma el porqué siempre anda con Rex; ése miedo me le vino de perlas para él, porque debo admitir que me costó ponerle un miedo a pesar de que aparenta ser el más miedoso del grupo. La brontofobia de Jade también estuvo fácil, no le puse tan ansiosa porque ella es muy orgullosa, pero en el libro hay un personaje parecido a ella en la cual la basaré un poco :D.**

**¿Y qué hay de Beck? se preguntarán... Pues no adelantaré nada por ahora.**

**En fin, yo debo irme. Decidí subir el primer capítulo un día antes de mi cumpleaños xD. ¡Nos vemos pronto, dejen Reviews!**


	2. El vaso que oye tras la puerta

**—********Disclaimer********: ¡Vamos!, aún soy menor de edad como para ser dueña de una serie como Victorious —la cual pertenece al ídolo Dan Schneider— y como para ser la dueña de la saga de Escuela de Frikis —de Gitty Daneshvari, gran escritora. Lo cual es claro, porque si fuesen míos ya verían Jandré hasta en los baños, ¡y Lulú y Garrison estarían juntos!**

**Escuela de Frikis  
****•·.·´¯`·.·•  
****************ღ  
****•**  
**•**

**Capitulo II****:** El vaso que oye tras la puerta

"_El hombre que tiene miedo sin peligro,  
inventa el peligro para justificar su miedo"  
_******—Alain—**

* * *

Helen entró a la oficina cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Con un café en la mano caminó hasta su escritorio y se dejó reposar en la silla de tipo ejecutivo. Dio un largo suspiro al momento en el que conducía el vaso plástico con contenido de cafeina hacia sus labios, tomando un poco de ése cálido elixir que despertaba todos los sentidos que aún dormían plácidamente. El despertarse todas las mañanas a las seis para organizar papeleo, facturas escolares, expedientes de los alumnos o lo que sea, era cansino y muy agotador. Su puesto como directora, otorgado casi al comienzo del año escolar, le estaba comenzando a resultar un poco más complicado de lo que creía; cuánto extrañaba su cine en San Diego...

La puerta de repente hizo sus incesantes sonidos. Alguien de fuera la estaba tocando y Helen podía imaginarse de quién se trataba.

—Pase.

Lorain, su asistente, hizo acto de su presencia cargando con unas cuantas carpetas de gancho azules que las dejó reposando sobre el escritorio de la directora de Hollywood Arts. Helen las miró con el ceño fruncido para luego pasar su vista hacia su secretaria.

—¿Qué se supone que es esto? —pidió saber Helen.

La rubia se ajustó los lentes mejor sobre sus ojos y contestó—: Son los expedientes de los alumnos que me pidió.

Asintió mientras tomaba una de las carpetas azules y comenzaba a hojearla. Ése expediente que tenía era de Beck Oliver, el cual hablaba únicamente sobre sus talentos sobresalientes en actuación y guitarra, además de que solía cantar un poco. Soltó la primera carpeta y hojeó otra, ésta era de Cat Valentine donde había una hoja con un gráfico de un piano dibujado, sobresaltando las notas del en la que aseguraba que la joven era una excelente soprano. Tomó otra carpeta del montón y vio el expediente de Tori. Lo mismo hizo con la otra que era de Robbie y la otra de Jade y la otra de André...

—¿Me recuerdas por qué te pedi que me trajeras esto?

Lorain suspiró.

—Desde hace unos días usted quiso que le trajera sus expedientes resaltanto cuáles son las cualidades y defectos del alumno, además de gustos y disgustos que me hizo investigar —explicó la rubia mientras tomaba asiento frente al escritorio.

Helen volvió a leer los expedientes de cada uno, sin conseguir nada interesante en ellos.

—¿Alguna novedad del día de hoy? —inquirió devolviéndole las aburridas carpetas azules con aburrido contenido.

—¿Con respecto a los alumnos?

Helen asintió.

—Pues apenas son las nueve de la mañana, no ha ocurrido nada extraño con el paso de los días, pero esa chiquilla pelirroja se sigue ausentando en la enfermería —aseveró Lorain.

—¿Podrías pedirle a ése maestro chiflado que venga en el cambio de clases a mi oficina?

—Por supuesto —Y con eso, Lorain tomó las carpetas y se retiró de la oficina cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

La directora volvió a recostarse de la silla tomando un sorbo de su café matutino. Miró por la ventana de su oficina hacia el cielo ahora encapotado por nubes y entrecerró los ojos, ¿que esos alumnos en los expedientes no eran esos que habían alcanzado una beca en las reaudiciones cuando ella se apoderó de la dirección del instituto?

Hace unos días, el maestro chiflado —es decir, Sikowitz—, había llegado a su oficina exigiéndole algo que no era un amumento de salario. Le pidió a la mujer que pusiera más cuidado entre sus «alumnos estrella» y eso hizo Helen diciéndole a Lorain que le trajera los expedientes, pero no entendía el porqué de haber hecho eso. Su mente ahora estaba distraída y algo cansada; era el último trimestre y de verdad que esperaba que se fuera rápido para tomarse unas bien merecidas vacaciones.

Desde afuera escuchó cómo sonaba el timbre del cambio de horas de clase y se preparó para recibir de nuevo en su oficina a Sikowitz.

El estrafalario hombre hizo acto de su presencia sin siquiera tocar la puerta, haciendo que Helen suspirara, eso siempre pasaba cada vez que él iba a su oficina.

—¿Me llamó, directora? —preguntó el maestro, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

—Sí, quiero que me explique el porqué me ha mandado a "cuidar" de sus estudiantes —soltó Helen sin rodeos.

—Pues, últimamente han estado fallando demasiado en mis clases y ellos no sen dan cuenta de ello.

Erwin recordó las últimas veces en la semana en las que sus alumnos presentaron obras de teatro como pruebas parciales y algunos ejercicios de actuación. Se los contó todos a Helen con pelos y señales.

Una de ellas fue un día en el que había un clima nuboso que aparcaba todo el cielo. Sikowitz recordaba a los alumnos que en una producción, pasara lo que pasara, no había que salir de personaje al menos que sea requerido y recordó aquella vez en la que llevó a sus mejores alumnos a una velada en su casa.

André fue escogido por el maestro para representar un personaje de un monólogo que había escrito, pero el joven se rehusó —aún cuando se acumulaban puntos positivos que influían en becas universitarias— y todo porque la luz parpadeante del salón de clases estaba fallando a causa de un problema con la electricidad, y más porque parecía aproximarse una tormenta eléctrica. Su papel fue reemplazado con Robbie, quien se ganó los positivos porque representaba muy bien al personaje de un hombre solitario en la vida... que hasta parecía tan real que Sikowitz se arrepintió de sólo ponerlo como un ejercicio de actuación. Ese mismo día, los pronósticos del tiempo habían acertado con que habría una tormenta eléctrica; Jade iba a ser la que haría un ejemplo del género de Angustia, que se estaba reiterando, pero la chica decía que tenía que salir de la clase alegando que iría al baño por un momento; el maestro le dio el permiso, pero su sorpresa fue que la joven terminó tardándose tres horas en el baño de damas, hasta que la tormenta eléctrica cesó. Influyó en su nota del día.

Otros días pasaron casi iguales. Ya casi no mandaba a Tori a hacer nada porque ésta, además de que andaba muy distraída y nerviosa, seguramente pensando en alturas, se rehusaba; Cat ni las escuadras quería tocar en clases de geometría y dibujo técnico porque el isntrumento de trazo tenía las puntas muy filosas, y lo mismo se podría decir con la punteaguda aguja del compás; a Robbie le daba miedo hacer mandados solo, puesto que le habían decomisado a Rex fuera de las horas de sus clases de ventriloquía —ya que el muñeco se había puesto a jugarles unas cuántas bromas verbales a Trina y a Cat—, y eso terminaba por molestarles a los maestros, quienes le bajaban rasgos personales; André por su parte estaba bien, pero cuando habían apagones o era obligado a verse en un sitio oscuro, se desataba su fobia y se ponía tan estresado que hasta conseguía de una forma u otra escapar del colegio, es decir, algo que no era muy normal y que obviamente influía en sus notas.

—¿Y qué hay de Oliver? —inquirió Helen con semblante sorprendido por todo lo que le estaba contando el estrafalario profesor de actuación.

Juh, de él no se podía decir mucho. Entre todos él era el más normal, el que parecía no tenerle miedo a nada y que atendía a las clases sin estar pendiente de las escaleras de la mini tarima, del clima, de que los fusibles del salón no fallaran, de que el timbre sonara y el salón rápidamente se desalojara o de algún objeto puntiagudo, al menos.

Sikowitz se encogió de hombros.

—Él es el peor caso de todos —afirmó.

—¿Por qué lo dice?

Beck Oliver era un joven maduro, algo aislado y de pocas palabras, era el vivo ejemplo del alumno perfecto en clases porque se le notaba su interés a pesar de que su semblante se viese y aparentara ser aburrido; actuaba bien, era uno de los mejores y entraba en las selección de sus «alumnos estrella». Parecía que todo en él estaba bajo control.

—Pero no es así... —dijo Sikowitz.

Hace dos dias, luego de haber dado la última lección que era la del género de Horror, Sikowitz les había propuesto a sus alumnos un trabajo en grupo que constaba en una obra de teatro a base de veinte puntos para el quince por ciento de la nota del trimestre; era una nota ganada para Beck, se dijo Sikowitz, aunque el resultado terminase siendo distinto. El joven había actuado bien, de una forma natural y buena, pero a la hora de recrear el miedo —que era el requisito de la nota que más puntaje valía—, Beck se había vuelto un ocho total.

No recreaba bien el miedo. No parecía real.

Y aunque Sikowitz ya lo sabía de antemano la primera vez que vio a su alumno interpretar un personaje asustado, cuando intentó casustarlo de distintas maneras en casa de Kenan Thompson sin éxito alguno; pero para éstas alturas de la vida Sikowitz estaba seguro de que el muchacho había mejorado, y lo peor es que terminaba influyendo en sus notas perfectas. ¿Cuánto sacó Beck en la obra de teatro? ¡Doce en base a veinte!, ésa era una nota bajísima para el chico; incluso le dio la oportunidad de presentar un remedial de la obra, pero ésta vez él sólo —siendo ya monólogo—, y aún así el joven no logró tener una nota mayor a quince que le impidiera bajar su promedio.

—Pero, ¿los miedos de sus otros alumnos no es lo que les impide superarse? —cuestionó Helen analizando todo.

—Pues sí, pero Beck es distinto, él necesita un miedo si quiere seguir manteniendo sus notas para lograr ingresar a una buena universidad.

Helen se llevó las manos a las sienes y se las sobó.

—¿Y qué quieres que haga? No puedo cuidar a tus alumnos, eso de nada servirá —manifestó la directora.

—Olvídalo, ya no quiero que los cuides, sólo quiero tu ayuda para impedir que se maten mientras planeamos la reunión.

—¿Cuál reunión?

Sikowitz llevó su vista a la ventana y notó cómo las nubes se pintaban de un color grisaceo. Ya iba a comenzar a llover, pero al menos no había pinta de que fuese una tormenta eléctrica. Bien por Jade.

—La reunión que planearemos con los padres de ellos.

La directora frunció el ceño.

—Pero si el asunto es con ellos, sus padres no tienen nada que ver con que estén traumados con fobias distintas —alegó.

—Ya verás, Helen, no es lo que tu piensas. Tú sólo planea la reunión para éste viernes y todo estará bien... ¡no! Mejor déjala para el sábado —se corrigió—, necesitamos soledad.

Helen asintió lentamente mientras veía a Sikowitz pegar su vista hacia la ventana.

—Y otra cosa... —prosiguió el maestro— cómprate cortinas de las gruesas que se usan para los dormitorios, y también una toalla. Ah, y asegúrate de que nadie nos vaya a interrumpir en la reunión, ni siquiera Lorain. Yo me encargaré de rebuscar la radio de mi sobrino en el sótano...

Helen miró al maestro de forma extraña. ¿Por qué era tan necesario todo eso para una simple reunión con los padres? Sikowitz definitivamente estaba raro, y sobretodo porque demostraba un semblante preocupado, ¿tanto le importaban sus alumnos?

**•·.·´¯`·.·•**

Los días habían pasado luego del último ensayo de la obra de Jade, de la última visita a la enfermería por parte de Cat, de la última vez que Robbie fue ayudante de la cafetería y del último ejercicio de actuación en la clase de Sikowitz donde se exigía que se «viviera» el papel. Exactamente eso fue hace una semana atrás.

Actualmente, los aires de Hollywood Arts se habían vuelto demasiado estresantes e intranquilos con respecto a los desmadres ocurridos con los sobresalientes de la clase. Todos ellos se habían puesto más paranoicos de lo normal. Tori Vega ya no quiere ni subir las escaleras por miedo a las alturas, ya que siempre le recuerdan a aquella mala experiencia de hace días en la gran tarima; André Harris tenía hasta miedo de parpadear por la razón de no querer encontrarse con la penumbra y su abuela siempre terminaba apagándole la luz al dormir, ahora se entendían sus razones; por el lado de Jade West, no quería hablar al respecto, pero en una repentina tormenta eléctrica —algo raro en Los Ángeles, aunque no para ese mes: junio— alegó que iba al baño a «empolvarse la nariz» y tardó tres horas dentro, justo lo que duró la tormenta; con Cat mientras tanto, no quería acercarse ni loca a la enfermería aún cuando la enfermera la hubo convocado para aplicarle la inyección de una buena vez, como no lo pudo hacer la vez anterior ya que Cat escapó de ella; Robbie como siempre cargaba con Rex a todas partes, pero el muchacho se ponía muy paranoico y extraño cuando los maestros intentaban separarlo del muñeco de ventrílocuo.

¿Y Beck? Bueno... a pesar de no tener miedo, entraba también junto a los que fallaban, y se podía ver que preocupaba mucho a sus maestros, a sus compañeros y sobretodo a él.

La campana de la escuela retumbó en todo el edificio dando por finalizada la hora del almuerzo. Tori, quien rebuscaba en su casillero su cuaderno donde apuntaba las clases de actuación, se apuró más en terminarse su jugo de frutas. Cerró el casillero al conseguir su cuaderno y se aproximó hacia el salón de clases ubicado en la planta baja. En la trayectoria se encontró con André con cierto deje nervioso y tuvo la necesidad de preguntar.

—¿Te sucede algo?

André la miró por unos segundos y luego negó con la cabeza.

—No, no... sólo que estoy un poco nervioso, hoy tengo la prueba más difícil en clase de arte contemporáneo —afirmó André.

Tori le creyó, aunque por dentro se imaginara que André había entrado a un cuarto oscuro y no encontró el interruptor de luz. Culpó a su mente por ser tan mala amiga como para llegar a pensar esas cosas, estaba segura de que cualquiera —y más Jade— se burlaría de ella al verla subir y bajar torpemente las escaleras sujetándose fuertemente del barandal con miedo de mirar hacia abajo.

Ambos ingresaron al salón de clases y se sentaron en sus respectivos asientos, notando que dentro ya estaban los demás junto con Sikowitz, quien de manera silenciosa anotaba apuntes en el pizarrón a espaldas de los alumnos. Al aula entera le inundaba un silencio incómodo y sepulcral. No parecía una clase normal de Sikowitz. Eso provocó en Tori un escalofrío, ¿qué estaría planeando el maestro ésta vez?

Jade, quien observaba la ventana y trataba de localizar el cielo nuboso, se giró para ver hacia el pizarrón y arrugó el ceño al darse cuenta de que éste estaba claramente escrita la frase «Género de horror» en letras mayúsuclas y con las palabras doblemente subrayadas.

—Sikowitz, ¿que esa clase ya no la habíamos visto? —cuestionó la morena señalando el pizarrón.

—Haremos un repaso —contestó el estrafalario.

El maestro de repente dio un aplauso fuerte aún de espaldas a sus alumnos, se giró sobre sus talones y los encaró a todos mostrando una sonrisa socarrona que casi se pudo apreciar como sádica.

—Voluntarios —dijo monosílabamente paseando su mirada por toda el aula.

A los sobresalientes de la clase les recorrió un escalofrío en la espina dorsal, anticipando que ya se sentían aludidos. Como siempre eran a ellos a quienes él escogía y ninguno se esperaba que escogiera a otros.

—Jenna, suba al escenerario —demandó Sikowitz aún manteniendo ésa sonrisa.

Todos los alumnos intercambiaron miradas y murmuraron un par de cosas sorprendidos porque Sikowitz no haya escogido ni a Beck, ni a Robbie, ni a Jade, ni a André, ni a Cat y mucho menos a Tori para ejercer el primer ejercicio de actuación del día. El maestro volvió a aplaudir fuertemente para acallar a la clase.

—Vamos Jenna, que pronto habrá cambio de clase —exigió el maestro al tiempo en que la chica se incorporaba a la tarima.

—¿Qué tengo que hacer? —preguntó Jenna, una rubia de ojos negros.

Sikowitz bajó de la tarima y tomó la silla que ocupaba la seleccionada, trayéndola de nuevo al sitio en el que estaba.

—Siéntate —la señaló a lo que la alumna hizo caso. De los bolsillos se su pantalón de tela suave café claro sacó una venda y se la colocó en los ojos a la joven—. El género que hoy estamos presentando es el Horror —recalcó la última palabra—. Es un género que se junta perfectamente con la Angustia, el Suspenso y el Misterio el cual recrea un momento en la vida que puede llegar a crisparnos los nervios.

Todos se quedaron callados durante la explicación y miraron minuciosamente cada movimiento que hacía el maestro por miedo a que de pronto se convirtiera en el psicópata Jason y comenzara a desmembrarlos a cada uno.

—Ésta es una dinámica que solía hacer en la universidad junto a mis compañeros cuando nos explicaron con detalle el género —dijo Sikowitz—. Ahora, presten atención.

El maestro se colocó en frente de Jenna y comenzó a agitarla por los hombros mientras decía unas cuántas cosas.

—¡¿A qué le temes?!

—¡A nada, se lo juro! —se defendía Jenna.

La soltó de los hombros pero aún permanecía encarándola a la vista de todos.

—Ahora relájate e imagina que estás en un prado de rosales. Tú sola.

Jenna suspiró mientras se concentraba y balbuceaba—: Las rosas huelen rico.

—¿Qué harías si de pronto ésas rosas te hablaran y vivieran? —cuestionó el maestro.

—Las haría mis amigas.

—¿Y si esas amigas te traicionan?

Jenna arrugó el ceño.

—No las veo capacez de hacerme eso...

—¿Y si toman sus espinas y te las clavan en toda la piel como incesantes cuchillas?

La chica y sus compañeros —quienes también parecían imaginarse ésa escena que Sikowitz le pedía que interpretara en su mente— gimieron. Jenna tragó fuerte.

—¡E-ellas...!

—¿Ellas qué? —la obligó a hablar el maestro. Ésa sonrisa cada vez se volvía más sádica.

—¡Ellas...! ¡Yo... yo! —A Jenna le estaba costando demasiado el expresar palabra. Estaba sintiendo de pronto como si eso de que las espinas de las rosas se clavaran en su piel se hiciera realidad, mientras que era en verdad un lápiz con la punta fina que acariciaba sus brazos desnudos. No lo soportó más— ¡BASTA!

Se quitó la venda de los ojos rápidamente y encaró a Sikowitz quien la miraba sonriente. A Jenna se le crisparon los vellos de la nuca al tiempo en que volteaba hacia sus compañeros quienes estaban igual de asustados y confundidos que ella. Intentó respirar más calmada.

—El género de Horror —prosiguió Sikowitz con su explicación— también puede estar junto al género Psicológico, puesto que el crear un miedo va desde la mente y para los actores inexpertos, el hervirles la sangre y asustarlos, es algo que se tiene que practicar minuciosamente desde la mente. Como he hecho con Jenna.

La chica, con la indicación de Sikowitz, tomó su silla y la llevó hacia su anterior puesto entre sus compañeros para terminar sentándose en ella.

—Y también ésta dinámica psicológica ayuda a que los actores estén más perturbados en el momento en el que comience una escena de horror y suspenso; hace que se le crispen los nervios tanto al actor como al interlocutor.

Tori Vega se removió en su asiento. Si la llamaban a ella y la ponían a pensar en su miedo iba a llorar.

—¿Algún otro voluntario?

Sikowitz sabía lo que hacía. A pesar de que ésa clase ya la había dado dos días atrás, no la había explicado tan detalladamente, y mucho menos había mostrado esa dinámica. Quién quita y hasta podría ayudar a Beck a crearse un miedo antes de la reunión.

Como nadie respondía, el maestro decidió llamar a quien quería desde un principio.

—Beck Oliver, venga.

El joven se aproximó junto con su silla hacia el escenario, sentándose en ella. El maestro procedió a hacer lo mismo que hizo con Jenna. Le colocó la venda en los ojos a Beck y se puso frente al alumno de forma que los demás también pudieran verlos. Todos observaban la escena esperándose cualquier cosa.

—¿A qué le temes? —inició Sikowitz, a pesar de que ya sabía la respuesta.

—A nada.

Todos decían eso siempre, no habían excepciones al menos que alguno ya conociera su verdadero miedo. Sin embargo, las reacciones siempre eran iguales.

—Imagina que estás en un edificio que se está incinerando y estás junto a dos seres queridos: tus mascotas, un perro y un gato. Si sólo tuvieras la oportunidad de salvar a uno, ¿a quién salvarías?

—Al perro —respondió Beck rápidamente.

—¿Y por qué?

—Porque amo más a los perros que a los gatos.

Beck parecía medir las palabras en su mente y soltarlas de manera casi automática.

—¿Pero si descubres que el perro ya estaba muerto luego de que lo salvaras y no tuvieras tiempo de volver por el gato? —cuestionó.

Fue la primera vez en el interrogatorio en la que Beck tardó un poco más en responder.

—Pues los recordaría por siempre.

Sikowitz tenía algo claro: éste chico no le tenía miedo a la muerte. Al menos no conllevaba una de las fobias más inquietantes. Siguió intentando con otros planteamientos, pero el resultado siempre terminaba siendo el mismo en todo momento. Era... imposible ver a alguien que no le tenía miedo a nada, ni siquiera con una dinámica psicológica como la que Sikowitz les estaba dando; ya tenía las dos horas de clases intentando despertar un miedo en Beck con su arma mental.

El timbre sonó de repente y los adormitados alumnos que ya estaban cansados de ver los fallidos intentos de Sikowitz siguieron a su cliché rutinario, cada uno tenía una clase distinta puesto que era hora de asignaturas extracurriculares. André fue el primero que desalojó rápidamente, alegando que tendría un examen importante de Arte Contemporáneo. El maestro miró con el ceño fruncido al alumno que anteriormente permanecía con los ojos vendados irse al auditorio junto a Cat y Tori por sus clases extracurriculares de guitarra. La razón por la que había hecho el ejercicio psicológico era porque pensaba en darle otra oportunidad a Oliver para que pudiera descubrir ése miedo y así poder actuar bien y recuperar esas notas perdidas. Ya era un caso serio el no ver resultados favorables, y no sólo lo decía por él, sino también por el resto de sus alumnos. ¿Cómo es posible que estén bajando sus excelentes promedios por estar tan traumados con simples miedos?

Bueno, decía «simples», aunque sabía de antemano que de simples no tenían nada. Tener miedos era trágico, pero el eliminarlos de sus mentes era un trabajo bastante forzoso. Sonrió con un deje de nostalgia y a la vez demostrando alegría y diversión cuando el rostro de una buena amiga suya se le vino a la mente junto a sus fruncidos labios rojizos, una característica bastante notoria en ella, sobretodo cuando se indignaba y enojaba; ella le había ayudado a superar su miedo al mar.

Recordó de pronto que el sábado de ésa misma semana tendría una reunión con los representantes de sus ahora problemáticos alumnos. Se sentía claramente nervioso, eso lo podría notar hasta un ciego o cualquier otro sin siquiera mirarlo; ¿cómo llevaría a cabo ése plan si ni siquiera se lo había comunicado a quien le iría a ayudar? Todo ese embrollo le dejaba con la mente en blanco a pesar de que sus cavilaciones intentaran buscar una solución que no fuese ésa.

Pero ni modo... la única manera de quitarles los miedos a sus alumnos era ésa, sin más ni menos. Y también la única manera de traumar a Beck sería con su ayuda...

**•·.·´¯`·.·•**

El sábado se hizo tan rápido como cuando la gravedad de las gotas de lluvia cayendo desde las nubes tropósfera impactaba en el suelo.

Sikowitz se encontraba desesperado. Helen estaba un poco confundida cargando con ciertos utensilios que el maestro le había pedido conseguir; una toalla de color lavanda que Sikowitz inspeccionaba minuciosamente a ver si en algún sitio había un agujero u hoyo, también unas pesadas cortinas oscuras de un grosor comparable con el de la toalla que justo en éste momento estaba colocando, además de la radio que Sikowitz trajo.

La hora citada con los representantes fue claramente a las nueve y treinta de la mañana. Apenas estaban siendo las nueve y cuarto mientras los preparativos dentro de la oficina de la directora se preparaban minuciosamente; al menos era espaciosa y allí dentro cabrían todos los representantes.

—¿Algún problema con la toalla? —quiso saber Helen colocándose frente a Sikowitz luego de terminar de colgar las cortinas.

—No, ninguno —aseveró el maestro mientras colocaba la toalla encima del escritorio de Helen, quien la miró son semblante confundido al notar su cara nerviosa.

—¿Es acaso la primera vez que tienes una reunión con los padres de tus alumnos? —cuestionó a juzgar por su aspecto.

Sikowitz negó con la cabeza y dijo—: No, pero es la primera vez que comentaremos una situación realmente seria.

Helen no logró entender demasiado, ¿qué tan importante era una reunión de padres para comentar sobre la actitud de sus alumnos? No era el fin del mundo, supuso; malo sería que te citaran al representante porque el niño mató a un compañero con una cucharilla del comedor.

**•·.·´¯`·.·•**

Fuera de la oficina de Helen, se encontraban los nerviosos alumnos de Sikowitz, a excepción de Beck Oliver quien había ido a la máquina expendedora a comprárles sodas a todos. Ya se habían hecho las mil cien horas —once de la mañana— y sus padres no conseguían salir de esa fastidiosa reunión con música incorporada, algo para nada normal en una reunión de aparente seriedad, y menos cuando lo que se escuchaban eran rancheras románticas.

Intentaron irrumpir dentro, pero habían cerrado la puerta de la oficina de la directora bajo llave; intentaron mirar por debajo de la puerta, pero un objeto color lavanda bloqueaba el campo visual e impedía que se escuchara algo; incluso salieron hacia el patio donde se veía claramente la ventana de la oficina, pero estaba cubierta por unas gruesas cortinas, además de estar cerrada.

Parecía ser una reunión de demasiada importancia como para que fuese vista, escuchada o interrumpida. Los seis se temían lo mismo: iban a ser expulsados por sus faltas de disciplina a causa de sus miedos.

—Imposible —dijo Jade—. No nos pueden expulsar por esa tontería.

—La verdad es que sí... Estamos faltando el respeto a la clase entere con los caprichos que nuestras fobias nos hacen relucir —manifestó Robbie.

—Igual, yo me temía que esto un día iba a suceder —musitó Tori a oídos de todos.

—¿Es que acaso siempre le has tenido miedo a las alturas? —inquirió Cat curiosa.

—Sí, desde pequeña —afirmó—. Y aún no sé cómo es que soporto los aviones, debe ser porque siempre le cedo el puesto de la ventana a Trina y me duermo antes de que el avión despegue.

—Bueno, yo siempre he pensado que los miedos son de débiles —intervino Jade—, y ahora me doy cuenta de que yo soy una.

—¡Vamos, tener miedo no es un pecado! —exclamó André— Yo tengo el más común de todos.

Beck hizo acto de su presencia cargando con un vaso plástico en la mano, todos lo miraban espectantes.

—¿Y las sodas? —rebuscó Robbie.

—Olviden las sodas, tengo algo que puede funcionar para escuchar los parloteos dentro de la oficina —dijo Beck por lo bajo señalando el vaso plástico.

Los otros cinco sonrieron y se ubicaron cerca de la puerta mientras el de pelo largo y negro ubicaba la boca del vaso plástico pegada en la puerta y se acercaba para ajustar su oreja a la otra parte.

Dentro de la oficina no se lograba escuchar nada además de las rancheras, parecía que hablaban en murmullos o icnluso entre señas porque todo era inaudible. ¿Qué cosa sería tan importante como para que estuvieran tan callados?

Pero, de repente, algo logró oírse tan claramente que incluso los que no contaban con un vaso plástico pudieron alcanzar a escucharlo, aunque no claramente, habían demasiadas interrupciones.

—_¡¿Ha dicho... Mrs... _—música—_ Wel... _—voz de Vicente Fernandez—_ ding... _—una sonora trompeta—_ vont?!_

* * *

******Bien, decidí dejárselos hasta aquí y tengo mis razones: es que ahora se viene lo bueno, créanme, y en serio tuve que cotar para dejar suspenso e.e**

******En fin, comentando un poco el capítulo... Acá se puede notar la preocupación de Sikowitz por sus alumnos y las consecuencias que están creando estos miedos sin saber cómo los pueden afrontar; tan alarmado está nuestro Sikowitz que quiso darle una tercera oportunidad a Beck de mostrar miedo, pero es que él en serio es un imposible. Ésa dinámica psicológica la cree yo xD, la verdad es que tiene un poco de lógica sacar todo con la psicología inversa —así me han sacado unos cuántos secretos a mí. ¿Y qué hay de ésa reunión? ¿Tan importante es que tuvieron que poner una toalla bajo la puerta para que nadie espiara? Cielos, sí, ya sabrán luego por qué, pero no les aseguro que para el próximo capítulo, por ahora sacíen esa curiosidad con chocolate -u-. ¿Y qué —o mejor dicho— quién demonios es "Mrs. Wel-ding-dong-blah-blah", o eso que escribí? ¡Juh, eso lo sabrán muy pronto! Por otra parte, me gusta Helen como directora *u*, en un principio de veras que no me gustaba, pero en éste fic por ejemplo lucía más Helen que Einkner.**

******Gracias a todos por sus comentarios y por felicitarme en mi cumpleaños, de verdad me alegraron el día, ¡awww! Y con respecto al comentario del Guest... je, je... parece que ****__****adivinaste********, pero lo dejé claro el capítulo anterior, para eso falta mucho todavía.**

******Otra cosa, lamento haber tardado —porque tardé, ¿verdad? Sí, no respondan eso xD—, es que tenía planeado subir el capítulo el martes, luego de haber pasado ocho días desde que subí el primer capítulo, pero tuve tres razones increíbles para excusar mi retraso: la primera, el idiota, feo, estúpido y malvado Wi-Fi que da a la casa de mi abuela —el cual me robo porque no tengo internet aún xD— ha estado fallando todos estos días (jo, ¿no lo pudo hacer cuando estaba en clases agonizando por tener una laptop propia ¬¬?) y eso me impidió subir el capítulo a penas lo temriné T~T. De verdad disculpen si se lo esperaban antes, ¡pero ya qué! Lean gustosos y comenten. La segunda es que ¡fanfiction se está volviendo loco! Me pone tooodo el fic en negrita y tengo que editarlo por HTML y eso de verdad me hace rabiar como no tienen idea. Y la tercera es que fui tan flojonaza que no temriné el capítulo sino hasta el viernes, además de que el fin de semana tuve mi fiesta de cumpleaños *u*... por cierto, otra vez, ¡muchas gracias por sus felicitaciones, en serio! Les mando un beso virtual desde acá :*.**

******En fin, ya terminé de escribir el Capítulo III, les prometo no tardar al subirlo, quizás y lo publico éste mismo viernes con la fe de que el Wi-Fi no me falle; comenzaré a escribir el IV para entonces. Yo me voy, pero regresaré pronto. En fin, ¡chaaaao :D!**

******Los quiere Ayu.**


	3. Medicina drástica

**—Disclaimer: ¡Vamos!, aún soy menor de edad como para ser dueña de una serie como Victorious —la cual pertenece al ídolo Dan Schneider— y como para ser la dueña de la saga de Escuela de Frikis —de Gitty Daneshvari, gran escritora. Lo cual es claro, porque si fuesen míos ya verían "Goes to platinum" de otra manera y Garrison sería mío, únicamente mío.**

* * *

**Escuela de Frikis**  
**•·.·´¯`·.·•**  
**ღ**  
**•**  
**•**

**Capitulo III:** Medicina drástica

_"El miedo siempre está dispuesto a_  
_ver las cosas peor de lo que son."_  
**—Tito Livio—**

* * *

La oficina de la directora permanecía en sepulcral silencio mientras los representates entraban a ella uno por uno, inspeccionándola. Era grande, casi no la recordaban así cuando Eickmer era el que se encargaba de la dirección. Las paredes eran de un bonito color azul cielo, el escritorio y la silla de Helen eran de un estilo ejecutivo y sobre éste ahora habían sólo una toalla color lavanda, unas carpetas azules, un lapicero de puntos y unos papeles bien ordenados; muchos se extrañaron por la toalla y se temieron lo peor pensando si Helen los haría sudar o algo parecido. Además, las plantas que decoraban las esquinas de la pared de la entrada hacían lucir el sitio más fresco junto con el aire acondicionado encendido a veintitrés grados. La puerta ahora abierta mientras los representantes pasaban era de madera y con una bonita perilla de un color dorado. Y había una característica muy resaltante dentro de ésa oficina, la cual era nada más y nada menos que una ventana grande ahora cubierta con unas gruesas y oscuras cortinas.

Todos los adultos al entrar en las primeras cosas en las que fijaron sus mirados fueron en la toalla y las cortinas, ya se preguntaban por qué el lugar estaba un poco oscuro si apenas era de día y no había ni una sola nube gris ocupando el cielo, y ante sus ojos notaron la respuesta al mirar hacia la ventana. En todo el sitio contemplaron doce sillas ubicadas frente al escritorio, donde ellos suponían que se sentarían. Las parejas se ubicaron juntas.

Sikowitz se apareció dentro de la dirección detrás de la última pareja de padres, que eran los de Robbie. Le echó el cerrojo a la puerta luego de cerrarla, alegando que por nada del mundo se interrumpiera la reunión hacia sus alumnos, los cuales estaban sentados en la pequeña sala de la dirección mirando con semblantes confundidos y a la vez nerviosos hacia dentro de la oficina. Luego tomó la toalla encima del escritorio de Helen y la remetió en la ranura de debajo de la puerta de manera que ningún espacio quedara libre, ubicó la radio encima de una mesa pegada a la pared junto a unos archiveros, la conectó a un echufe y la encendió a todo volumen. Una selección de canciones de Vicente Fernández se escuchó. Los adultos se miraron las caras mientras Sikowitz hacía esto. ¿Alguna razón por la cual se tenía que llevar ésa reunión con todos esos cuidados?

Ahora Helen comenzó a hablar:

—Buenos días —saludó cordialmente mientras enseñaba sus blancos dientes formar una sonrisa. Era una de las pocas veces que los padres de los chicos se veían junto a la directora desde que ella tomó el puesto.

—Buenos días —correspondieron el saludo los adultos de manera unísona.

A pesar de que la música estuviera alta, se podían escuchar las voces perfectamente.

—Quizás se estén preguntando la razón por las que les convoqué ésta reunión, puesto que sus hijos no se consideran en el grupo de «malos estudiantes».

—Al contrario —añadió Sikowitz—, están entre los mejores.

—Sin embargo —prosiguió Helen hacia donde quería llegar—, últimamente nos han estado fallando demasiado con sus actitudes nerviosas.

—¿Nerviosas? —repitió Mr. West mostrando sorpresa en su tono de voz, pero manteniendo su característica seriedad— Yo nunca he visto a Jade nerviosa, es más, la eduqué para que no se estuviera con rodeos.

—Y eso se nota... —musitó Sikowitz y agradeció a la música alta que eso no llegó a los oídos de ninguno. Se vio en necesidad de hablar por Helen— La directora se refiere a que han estado actuando de una manera inquietante, y todo gracias a ciertos traumas que tienen.

—¿Cómo así? —inquirió Mrs. Valentine— ¡No me digan que Cat también heredó lo de su hermano!

Sikowitz abrió los ojos como platos recordando al hermano de su joven alumna de cabello rojo. Él le dio clases cuando el muchacho estudiaba, y no fueron hace muchos años que se graduó al fin. Negó rápidamente con la cabeza.

—¡No, no, no! Le aseguro que ella no tiene lo mismo que Doug.

—¿Entonces? —le pidió que continuara Holly Vega.

Antes de hablar se aclaró la garganta.

—Pues, sus hijos han descubierto ciertos miedos que los han vuelto... prácticamente locos y los hacen actuar con vehemencia —admitió—. Tori tiene miedo a las alturas, André a la oscuridad, Cat a las agujas y objetos punteagudos, Jade a los relámpagos y rayos, mientras que Robbie a la soledad.

—¿Y qué hay de mi hijo? —indagó Mrs. Oliver.

—Él no le tiene miedo a nada —intervino Helen.

—¿Es malo eso?

—Peor de lo que creen —afirmó Sikowitz.

Todos volvieron a mirarse las caras, ¿a qué se refería el maestro?

—Sí, sí, se lo que se estarán preguntando: ¿por qué es peor que un alumno no tenga miedo como sus otros compañeros? Pues verán, eso infiere entre sus notas y hace que baje el promedio porque no puede actuar bien, lo que trae como consecuencias que sean menos las probabilidades de alcanzar una beca universitaria.

—Eso no es mucho problema —dijo Mr. Oliver—, le podemos pagar la universidad, es nuestro hijo y se lo merece.

—No es eso, señor Oliver —sostuvo Sikowitz—. Está bien que le paguen los estudios a su hijo, pero es que no es eso solamente. Estoy seguro de que se irá a estudiar por una rama que tenga que ver con artes escénicas, así que actuará, pero su falta de miedo puede llevarle a peores consecuencias allá, en la universidad, no acá.

Los padres de Beck lo miraron comprensivos.

—¿Y cuál sería el mejor remedio para meterle en la cabeza un miedo en específico? —inquirió la madre de Robbie, curiosa por la situación del amigo de su hijo.

—A eso quería llegar, pero antes volvamos con los miedos de los otros chicos —insistió el maestro—. A ellos les sucede lo mismo que a Beck, sus miedos les hacen actuar de una manera paranoica, casi de manicómio. No tengo idea de cómo fue que sus hijos llegaron a tener esos miedos si antes no les habían prestado atención a eso siquiera...

Holly Vega pidió hablar levantando la mano al nivel de su cara, Sikowitz le cedió la palabra.

—La verdad es que Tori sí demostró no ser amante de las alturas, por eso nunca se quiso mudar a un departamento en un piso quince y prefirió que compráramos una casa en Hollywood Hills —afirmó—. Además de que siempre es de las primeras en ingresar a los aviones cuando viajamos en ellos y trata de dormirse para no sentir cuándo el avión despega, lo mismo hace cuando aterriza; si no consigue dormirse se toma unas pastillas y termina por despertarse cuando ya el avión está en el aeropuerto.

—Lo mismo diría con Cat, a ella nunca le han gustado las agujas y siempre nos ha constado hacerle exámenes médicos o colocarle vacunas —aseguró Mr. Valentine.

—Andŕe duerme con la luz encendida y siempre tenemos que llegar nosotros o su abuela a apagársela —alegó Mrs. Harris—. Pero siempre creíamos que era porque se quedaba despierto componiendo canciones hasta caer rendido.

—Nosotros nos la pasamos fuera muy seguido por cuestiones de trabajo —dijo Mr. Shapiro—, debe ser razón por la que a Robbie no le gusta su soledad y gusta demasiado de su muñeco de ventriloquía.

Mr. West miró hacia los lados mientras fruncía levemente el ceño escuchando a los demás padres hablando entre ellos, inclusive su esposa conversaba. A él nunca le ha gustado eso de que su única hija tuviera miedo a algo, él la educó especialmente para que fuese una muchacha fuerte, sin miedo a nada. Lastimosamente cometió un pequeño error y la dejó vestirse y maquillarse de negro u otros tonos oscuros, la dejó teñirse su hermoso cabello castaño también en negro y en un descuido notó que la chica tenía pedrería en la cara, exactamente en un lado de la nariz y en algunas regiones de las cejas ella afirmaba tener hoyos.

¿En qué momento su hija se escapó de sus manos? ¿Por qué demonios llegó a interesarse tanto en las artes cuando a él le parecía que la economía y las matemáticas se le vendrían de perlas?, no obstante al ver la magnífica producción que ella misma escribió hace ya un año, se maravilló con el talento de su hija, aunque no lo quiso demostrar demasiado... Pero ahora resulta que ella le tiene miedo a algo, ¿qué falta? ¿Qué se convierta en un hada madrina y ande volando por toda California regalando flores?

—Yo no puedo aceptar que Jade tenga un miedo —exclamó sobre las voces de los demás representates, haciéndolos acallarse.

—Cariño, es humana, ni que fuese malo tenerle miedo a algo tan fuerte como lo son los relámpagos —consideró Mrs. West—. Además, tú no lo habías notado, pero ése miedo en ella no es nuevo...

—¿No es nuevo? —inquirió Sikowitz interponiéndose en la conversación de la pareja.

Mrs. West negó con la cabeza algo apenada por tanta atención.

—De niña solía esconderse mucho en su casa del árbol en nuestra casa de campo en Salem, Oregon. Amaba ése sitio y siempre que nos íbamos para allá en vacaciones lo primero que hacía era subir las escaleras hacia el árbol y encerrarse en la casita a jugar muñecas —recordó la madre de Jade con una sonrisa en su rostro—. Pero, de repente, un día fuimos a Salem y habíamos escuchado en el pronóstico que habría una tormenta elétrica ése fin de semana.

—Y me imagino que fue pródigo... —anticipó Sikowitz.

—Pues, lamentablemente sí... y para colmo un rayo cayó en la casa del árbol. Gracias a Dios que Jade no estaba allí dentro, de lo contrario su miedo hubiese sido mucho peor —testificó la mujer—. Ahora cuando llueve y hay relámpagos, Jade simplemente se encierra en su cuarto, mi esposo no ha notado eso, pero yo sí, a pesar de que ella siempre lo quiera ocultar.

Mr. West miró a su mujer con una ceja arqueada analizando cada una de sus palabras. Estaba seguro de por qué no había conseguido notar eso, y era porque su hija trataba de hacerse la fuerte y escondía todo su temor encerrada, quién sabe qué haría ella mientras pasaba la tormenta. No pudo evitar sentirse relativamente mal. De haberlo sabido antes ayudaría a su hija con eso.

Aún así, la idea que tenía de que Jade no podía seguir teniendo miedo a algo seguía clavada en su mente, sin dejar de insistir.

—¿Cómo se le pueden eliminar esos traumas a los chicos? —inqurió Mrs. Harris de manera general y por Mr. West, el cual se veía interesado en el asunto.

—A eso es adónde quería llegar... —musitó Sikowitz recibiendo las miradas de todos cuando les pidió acercarse un poco más hacia el escritorio de Helen.

Se ubicaron casi de manera amontonada, y es que ninguno podría escuchar bien lo que Sikowitz estaba por decir. Helen le cedió la silla mientras ella se ponía al tanto de toda la reunión, ahora volvía a ver al maestro con ése semblante nervioso e inquietante; con el paso del tiempo se pondría igual que sus alumnos, se dijo mentalmente Helen, pero parece que ahora sabría las razones de Sikowitz.

—Hace unos veinticuatro años, mis padres me habían puesto una niñera luego de desconfiar en mi por haber hecho una fiesta sin permiso —relató el maestro entre murmullos—. Mi niñera nunca se apareció por la casa y para aquel entonces estaba de vacaciones en Farmington, un pueblito de Massachusetts, ya que ahí teníamos familia pero no tenían hospedaje en su casa y por consiguiente estábamos en un hotel de la calle Mayor.

Los Vega fruncieron el ceño, ¿había nombrado un pueblo casi desconocido como lo era ése?

—Entonces pedí permiso ésta vez para decirles a mis padres que iría a casa de mis tíos caminando, y ellos accedieron. Pero mientras trataba de localizar la casa en Farmington, me vi envuelto frente al Bosque Perdido.

—¿Bosque Perdido? —repitió Mrs. Valentine horrorizada— ¿Cómo es que una historia de terror va ayudar a nuestros hijos a que superen sus miedos?

—Relájese, señora, aún no termino —dijo Sikowitz para proseguir—: Sí, pasé frente al Bosque Perdido, pero encontré la salida rápido. Se trataba de una carretera de adoquines la cual caminé, hasta ver una enorme montaña levantada. Los lugareños la llamaban "Summerstone" y en verdad así se llamaba. No tenía intención alguna de escalarla pero entonces vi a una estrafalaria mujer frente a mi cuando intenté irme de allí. Estaría entre los treinta y cuarenta años.

Los padres ya se estaban aburriendo un poco con los parloteos e historias del maestro. Parecía que no se acabaría hoy...

—¿Y quién era esa mujer? —preguntó el padre de Tori, con el ceño levemente fruncido, parecía que entre todos él y su mujer eran quienes demostraban más interés en el relato de Sikowitz.

El maestro miró hacia los lados, lo mismo hizo Helen tratando de ubicar lo que Sikowitz buscaba. De nuevo volvió la vista hacia los padres y respondió en un susurro.

—Edith.

David abrió los ojos como platos, ¿dónde había escuchado ése nombre antes?

—¿Edith quién?

—Edith Wellignton —aclaró bajito, muy bajito—. Mrs. Wellington.

—¡¿Ha dicho Mrs. Wellington?! —exacerbó Holly Vega junto con su marido.

¡Claro, por eso mismo que el pequeño pueblecillo de Farmington haya resonado de repente en la conversación se les hacía tan raro y familiar!

—¡Bajen la voz por favor! —farfulló Sikowitz— Si conocen la historia de Mrs. Wellington entonces sabrán que esto no se puede soltar a los cuatro vientos tan simplemente.

Holly y David asintieron apenados.

—Entonces, ¿la conocen? —reiteró Sikowitz.

Los Vega asintieron.

—Una vez nos vimos en necesidad de enviar a Trina a su escuela porque tenía miedo de los insectos. Alegamos a todo el mundo con una mentirijilla de que la habíamos enviado a un campamento de modelaje, hasta la sobornamos para que no soltara información no deseada a nadie, incluso a Tori —contestó David.

—Esperen, ¿quién es Edith Wellington y a qué escuela se refieren? —preguntó Mr. Shapiro bajando la voz entre sus palabras.

—Creo que va siendo hora de dejar los rodeos —musitó Sikowitz recibiendo las miradas atentas de los adultos—. Mrs. Wellington es una gran amiga mía que para aquel entonces me ayudó a superar mi miedo al mar cada vacación que iba a visitar a mis tíos en Farmington. Ella tiene una escuela que no es como ninguna otra, donde ayuda a las personas a superar sus miedos como principal objetivo.

Los padres miraron fascinados el relato de Sikowitz.

—Es de vital importancia que mantengan en secreto su existencia. Ya los señores Vega saben por qué, pero a ustedes se los diré. Sólo háganme saber que mantendrán todo en secreto, que cada vez que les pregunten por la Escuela de Mrs. Wellington, alguna persona que no sea de su total confianza, se callarán, y que simplemente mantendrán esto en secreto por el resto de sus vidas, al menos que de verdad sea necesario el sacarlo a relucir.

—¿Acaso estamos hablando de la existencia de los extraterrestres dentro de ésa escuela? —bromeó Mr. Harris escéptico— Pensé del Área 51 pero eso está en Nevada.

—Señor Harris —Sikowitz lo miró serio—, ya le diré el porqué mantener todo esto en secreto, pero por favor, mantengan la seriedad. Si no, nos veremos en necesidad de dejar de susurrar, de apagar la radio, de quitarle el seguro a la puerta, de abrir las cortinas y de apartar la toalla de la puerta; y lo peor sería que sus hijos terminarían pagando las consecuencias.

Mr. Harris asintió serio esta vez.

—Como decía —prosiguió Sikowitz—, la razón del silencio es porque la directora Mrs. Wellington tiene unos abogados bastante... extraños. Ellos se llaman Leonard Munchauser padre y júnior. Cuando tengan más información de ellos se darán cuenta de los temibles que pueden llegar a ser.

—¿Cómo inscribimos a los chicos en ésa escuela? —inquirió Mr. Valentine.

—Tras unos cuantos trámites, unos latosos y otros excéntricos —explicó el maestro mientras les entregaba a cada una de las parejas las carpetas azules que Helen tenía sobre su escritorio—. Allí está toda la información, supongo que los Vega no tendrán mucho problema para enviar a Tori.

—Profesor Sikowitz —intervino Mrs. Oliver—. Si ésa señora sólo quita miedos como usted dice, ¿también podrá inculcarle uno a Beck?  
Sikowitz sonrió y respondió—: Le aseguro que sí. Edith es una experta en eso.

**•·.·´¯`·.·•**

—¿Welldingvont? —repitió Tori ante lo que dijo Beck sobre haber escuchado algo parecido. Ella y los demás también alcanzaron oír algo así, pero ninguno se ponía de acuerdo con lo que en serio parecía ser— ¿Qué demonios es eso?

—Suena ruso —acotó Robbie.

—¡Suena ridículo! —exclamó Jade con desdén— ¿No habrá querido decir otra cosa y nosotros escuchamos mal?

—Puede ser —opinó André.

—El problema es saber con exactitud lo que dijeron —recordó Beck, algo que ya ellos sabían de antemano y que les impedía a sus curiosas mentes descubrir de lo que se habló dentro de la oficina.

—¿No habrán querido decir "Welldinston"? —inquirió Cat.

—¿Conoces algo con ése nombre? —preguntó Jade.

—No, pero suena mejor que "Well-ding-dong-blah-blah" —pronunció Cat entre ligeros tartamudeos para al final sacar la lengua inocentemente, ni ella misma sabía con exactitud lo que estaba diciendo.

—¿Y qué tan Wellington? —opinó Robbie.

—Vamos, ¡es obvio que eso no fue lo que dijeron! —Beck arrugó el ceño comparando lo que creyeron haber escuchado con lo que dijo Robbie. Una diferencia muy grande.

—¿Que no era ése el nombre de una escuela militar en Washington? —cuestionó André olvidando el comentario de Beck.

—¿No era en Miami? —le contradijo Jade.

—Se equivocan, es en Massachusetts —murmuró Tori, lo cual llegó a los oídos de nadie. "Es Wellington y es una clase de escuela, pero no militar" quiso agregar, pero ella ya se esperaba de que ninguno le prestara atención mientras discutía.

—No, estoy seguro que estaba en Washington —sostuvo André—. Aunque no sé si era en la capital o en el estado.

Beck ignoró sus comentarios y continuó escuchando por la puerta con ayuda de su vaso. La verdad es que no podía escuchar absolutamente nada, era imposible con una música tan alta como la que estaba dentro. Frunció el ceño frustrado sin separarse de la puerta.

Por su parte Tori se encontraba frente a lo que se estaba volviendo una guerrilla entre André y Jade por discutir dónde se encontraba la fulana escuela militar que ni siquiera se sabía si era cierta. Miró a Beck, quien ignoró los comentarios de sus amigos y continuaba escuchando por la puerta con ayuda del vaso; a juzgar por su ceño fruncido, parecía que no se podía escuchar absolutamente nada. ¿Será que en serio allá dentro se refirieron a "Wellington" en lugar de lo que creyeron haber oído sin mucha claridad?

La verdad es que se lo esperaba. Sus padres juraban que ella no tenía idea de lo que le escondían, y lo mismo pensaba su hermana Trina, pero en realidad los había escuchado erróneamente al haber bajado a la sala por mera coincidencia de la vida. Lo que más le llamó la atención del asunto era lo dicho por su padre, acerca de que con tan sólo estar ahí unas semanas, Trina lograría disipar y hasta llegar a eliminar su increíblemente trágico miedo a las arañas y otros insectos. Sus padres y hermana le mintieron sin una razón aparente acerca de que su hermana iría a un campamento de modelaje. Al principio la Vega menor no se había creído lo de que le quitarían el miedo a Trina, pero cuando ésta volvió de aquel "campamento", la sorpresa que se llevó la menor fue increíble: su miedo parecía que ya no existía.

Tuvo la necesidad de rebuscar entre la tierra húmeda del jardín unas lombrises y acurrucarlas en un frasco y enseñárselas en cara a Trina. Solía hacerlo antes para gastarle una jugarreta y la chica solía gritar descontroladamente por toda la casa o incluso soltar alguna que otra lágrima de cocodrilo. Pero ésta vez fue totalmente distinto... Trina no gritó, no berreó ni imploró que le apartaran el frasco. Contrariamente, lo que hizo fue tomarlo en manos y observar con cierto deje de extrañeza el frasco, no con miedo como podría habérselo esperado Tori. La curiosidad la había embargado casi por completo y comenzó a indagar po internet, sin conseguir absolutamente nada.

Decidió confiarse más en lo que había escuchado a sus padres decirle a su hermana antes de que pasara los días en Massachusetts, donde se según que se encontraba la escuela de miedo. Y ahora ella con ése inquietante miedo a las altas longitudes, no se esperaba otra cosa más que sus padres también la enviaran a la escuela de Mrs. Wellington.

Pero, ya volviendo a la realidad, ¿le estaban hablando a él o qué?

—¡Tori!

Sí, definitivamente le hablaban.

—¿Qué pasa? —Aún algo aturdida por haber salido de sus pensamientos tan de pronto para ahora dirigir una conversación en la que ella parecía implicada, puesto que la llamaban, se giró hacia su interlocutor, el cual era nada más y nada menos que André.

—Estás ida —No fue una pregunta, sino más bien una afirmación por parte del músico.

—¿Qué pasa? —repitió Tori ignorando el último comentario de su amigo.

—¡Ayúdame a decirle a ésta señorita vestida de vampiro que la escuela militar se encuentra en Washington! —exclamó André.

Tori rodó los ojos y suspiró con pesadez.

—¡Miami, André, Miami! —contraatacó Jade.

—¡Washington!

Cat en medio de ambos se encogió con sus hombros sintiéndose cohibida, odiaba quedar en el medio de una discusión. Literalmente.  
Mantuvieron la pelea hasta que Beck separó el vaso de la puerta ya harto de escuchar las rancheras, se posicionó a un lado de Robbie en una de las sillas de espera y mantuvo su mirada clavada en el piso como si estuviera pensando. Luego de unos cortos segundos Jade se cansó y le cerró la boca a André con sus dedos.

—¡Es en Miami, ya lo dije!

Y decidió que lo mejor era dejar de discutir por ése asunto que parecía no llegar a su fin. Cat observó su reloj de muñeca swatch mientras su pie comenzaba a golpetear en el pulido piso de la dirección.

—¡Cuánto tardan!

Los demás simplemente compartieron la misma idea que la cantante con un asentimiento de cabeza.

—¿De qué tanto estarán hablando que no salen? —pensó la misma en voz alta. Porque sólo los convocaron para comentarles de sus críticos comportamientos, ¿no es así?

Tiempo a ninguno les dio por responder u opinar el cuestionamiento de Valentine porque en ése mismo instante los adultos desalojaron la oficina de Helen uno por uno. Los seis chicos de repente sintieron cierto nerviosismo al notar las miradas perdidas y estupefactas de sus progenitores, ninguno quiso preguntar al instante.  
Cada uno tomó un rumbo distinto hacia sus casas, en el trayecto no hablaron nada acerca del tema que se supone que todos los hijos querían tocar. Sin lugar a dudas el resto del día iba a ser largo y tedioso con la espera de que Pandora abriera la caja y los males se desatasen, ¿será que iban a ser expulsados? ¿Los irían a mandar a la escuela militar Welldinston en Miami ó Washington? ¿Acaso les someterían un castigo en el cual sus más profundos miedos estuvieran implicados?

La verdad era que ninguno quería estar anticipándose muchas cosas, porque siempre se imaginaban lo peor, además de que debían practicar más ése dicho: "darle tiempo al tiempo" y luego ver lo que sucede. Tori se escondió en su cuarto echándose en la cama a reflexionar, Jade se puso a escribir una obra para distraerse, Cat se puso a tararear una canción en la ducha para despejarse, André por su parte se dignó a componer unas canciones, Robbie a estar un rato charlando con Rex mientras Beck se sumergía en la alberca de la casa de sus padres. Todos haciendo algo distinto y a la vez pensando lo mismo.

Pero como era el ciclo de la vida, la verdad tenía que salir a la luz alguna vez.

* * *

**¡Hola, preciosuras!**

**Ya, lo prometí para viernes pasado, pero es que en serio éste Wi-Fi infernal es un asco y editar en Fanfiction me estresa... Y sí, sí, se esperaban algo más largo, lo sé. Pero me vi en completa necesidad de cortarlo acá, además de que podía seguir agregándole más relleno del que no quiero crear al capítulo; ya me basta y sobrea con la extensa reunión y las cavilaciones de Tori. Mil gracias por sus Reviews, significa tanto para mi saber que la historia está gustando por medio de esas palabras que sólo ustedes los fans saben decir y, que a pesar de ser tan normales como comer galletas, me llenan de una alegrpia inmensa y reconstruyen mi autoestima de escritora xD. No tengo palabras, sólo gracias, de verdad. No he respondido a los comentarios y deben saber por qué D: me abriré un tiempo para contestarlos.**

**Bien, analizando un poco el capítulo... ya se descubre el necesario secretismo de la reunión —algo así—, ya sabemos lo que pasó en la reunión y lo que tienen que hacer los padres ahora es ponerse de acuerdo para poder mandarlos con Edith. Recordemos que en el capítulo anterior Sikowitz mencionó a una amiga suya, la cual como pueden notar es ella, Edith Wellington (aquí se responde a la curiosidad e inquietud de uno de los comentarios Guest que quería saber quién era ella en realidad); en un principio quise poner a Sikowitz de la misma edad que Edith o a ella de la misma edad que él, pero no se van a creer lo imposible que resultó... Tuve que releerme uno de los capítulos del libro para refrescar mi memoria con respecto a si la edad de Edith y Sikowitz era aproximada, pero mi mandíbula casi cae al piso; no mencionan su edad, pero sí un año clave con el que ya uno puede hacerse una idea. En fin, no quise cambiar ni la época ni la trama de la historia que quiero generar y tampoco cambiarles las edades, así que lo dejé como está, pero a mi manera.**

**Bien, muchos se preguntarán, ¿quién es Edith en realidad? Es uno de los personajes principales del libro, ella es la profesora de la escuela con su propio nombre, justo como dijo Sikowitz, que cuyo fin es quitarles los miedos a las personas. En próximos capítulos ya la conocerán y no adelantaré demasiado, sólo puedo decir que es muy... extravagante o.o... Otra cosa, le puse nombre al hermano de Cat, el cual es Doug; la razón por la que le puse ése nombre es porque suena como "Dog", perro en inglés porque se me hace divertido que se llamen "Cat y Doug" xD. ¿Se dieron cuenta ya para qué eran la toalla, las cortinas y la radio?, sí, lo cierto es que algo parecido salió el el libro al momento de comentar el asunto de Wellington; sé que ustedes aún deben tener esa pequeña dudita de por qué la necesidad de usar todo eso en la reunión, pero ya lo sabrán con más claridad, por ahora estén pendientes de ése nombre: "Leonard Munchaunser".**

**Bieeeen... hoy no explicaré demasiado el capítulo porque la verdad —al menos para mí— está bastante simple, sólo quise comentar esas cosillas pero sin tocar demasiado el tema. No estoy demasiado conforme con el resultado, quizás porque está demasiado corto para lo que en realidad yo suelo extenderme, pero es que en serio no quise poner relleno de más del que no hace falta y alargar más la situación en la reunión. Por otra parte, creo que está favorable, al menos. Ustedes juzgarán.**

**En fin, yo ya me voy xD, el 6 de agosto ya debo estarme yendo de viaje así que pronto subiré el capítulo cuatro que —sólo puedo afirmarlo mas no asegurarlo— lo subiré antes del día de irme. Lo comenzaré pronto, ya tengo varias ideas y pienso que será un capítulo bastante entretenido... Como sea, espero en serio que les haya gustado y no se olviden de darme sus opiniones. Un beso virtual y, no lo olviden:**

**Los quiere Ayu.**


	4. Ocúltalo

**—Disclaimer: ¡Vamos!, aún soy menor de edad como para ser dueña de una serie como Victorious —la cual pertenece al ídolo Dan Schneider— y como para ser la dueña de la saga de Escuela de Frikis —de Gitty Daneshvari, gran escritora. Hago éste fic con el único fic de expresar mis deseos.**

* * *

**Escuela de Frikis**  
**•·.·´¯`·.·•**  
**ღ**  
**•**  
**•**  
**Capitulo IV:** Ocúltalo

_"Siempre se ha de conservar el temor,_  
_mas jamás se debe mostrar"_  
**—Francisco de Quevedo—**

* * *

—Mamá —Tori Vega al hablar, buscó la mirada de su madre quien estaba absorta en su rutina de ejercicios diarios de Wii Sports.

Holly, quien mantenía el volumen del televisor en un nivel alto, ignoró el llamado de su hija, o simple e inocentemente no lo escuchó. La menor de las mujeres Vega se removió algo incómoda en el sofá.

Era un frío sábado por la noche, el mismo sábado en el que su madre y padre asistieron a la reunión de su maestro y directora. A pesar de que esperaba que sus progenitores entablaran el deseado tema de conversación sobre lo ocurrido durante la reunión, parecía que éste nunca iba dar inicio. Su madre inocentemente rehuía el tema, su padre estaba atendiendo un asunto del trabajo referente a un asesinato en el despacho de la casa, alegando que no tenía «tiempo» para charlar de eso. Por su parte, Trina se estudiaba en su cuarto el guión de la actual obra en la que actuaba como protagonista, la cual era la misma que había escrito Jade.

Ella mientras tanto esperaba el momento preciso para encarar a su madre y poder comenzar a tocar el tema de la reunión. A pesar de que Tori no era muy buena leyendo las expresiones y sentimientos de los demás, podía notar a Holly algo incómoda y preocupada. Suspiró con pesadez, lo cual aún no logró llegar a oídos de su madre.

—Mamá —hizo otro intento de atraer su atención cuando ésta terminó de hacer unas cuántas sentadillas y estiramientos.

La aludida por fin atendió a su hija, volviéndose hacia su rostro intranquilo y curioso. Holly supo al instante de lo que Tori quería hablar. Tomó el control del televisor y lo apagó.

Tori inhaló suficiente aire para poder cuestionar su mayor temor; aunque sabía que de eso no se había hablado, quería dar tiempo y hacerle creer a Holly que ella estaba totalmente ignorante del conocido tema de la escuela de Farmington.

—¿Me expulsaron? —inquirió en un tono de voz forzosamente agudo, mismo que usaba cuando se esperaba lo peor.

—No, cómo crees —contestó Holly con un deje de relajo en sus palabras. Hablaba de manera casual, como si el estrés y los nervios no estuvieran presente. Todo eso era sólo una máscara comparado con el semblante que cargaba la mayor ahora, Tori lo sabía y lo podía ver fácilmente en las facciones de su rostro.

—¿Entonces?

Holly suspiró.

—Hija, ¿no crees que deberíamos esperar a tu padre para conversar esto juntos?

—Holly, por Dios, él es el primero que quiere evitar éste tema —bufó.

No entendía el porqué de ése secretismo tan intenso que querían guardar sus padres con respecto a la escuela adonde seguramente la enviarían. Eso le molestaba, porque primero no habían confiado en ella para decirle el sitio al que llevaron a Trina años atrás con los problemas de su fobia, ¿y ahora prentenden verle cara de tonta ignorando el hecho de contarle la verdad del asunto, el cual, por error y casualidad de la vida, ya conocía?

¡Por Dios! ¡Ni siquiera cuando charlaron del tema de la pubertad y la adolescencia le vinieron con esos rodeos inmaduros!

—¿Por qué no puedes decirme? —interrogó la menor cruzándose de brazos.  
Holly le dedicó una mirada comprensiva y fue su turno de inhalar aire y botarlo en un suspiro.

—Tori, supe de tu miedo a las alturas desde que quisimos mudarnos de aquel barrio lujoso de Santa Mónica —confesó—. Tú tenías miedo de que nos mudáramos a uno de esos edificios altos de Los Ángeles, y sacrificamos un año en el que pudimos volver a crear un hogar fuera de las cientas cajas de mudanza por ti, porque odiabas la alta vista del acogedor departamento que estuvimos por comprar, y todo eso hasta encontrar una casa sin demasiadas elevaciones acá en Hollywood Hills.

—No por eso tenía miedo a las alturas —espetó Tori a la defensiva—. Sólo odio los edificios, siento que me ahogo sin un jardín o ventanas en cualquier lugar de la sala, recibidor, cuartos y cocina.

—Entonces tienes claustrofobia, hija —consideró Holly.

La menor frunció el ceño y exclamó—: ¡No! ¡Yo no le temo a nada de eso!

La madre ignoró el último comentario de su hija y prosiguió—: A tu maestro no le agrada que tengas miedo.

—Mamá, yo no tengo miedo...

—Tori, sabes que lo tienes. Nunca te han gustado las alturas, y me han contado ciertos problemillas que has tenido por falta de concentración.

Tori frunció el ceño.

—¡Bueno pues, qué tiene de malo que no me gusten las alturas—!

—Que les tengas miedo —corrigió interrumpiéndola.

—¡Lo que sea! Eso me hace humana, mamá —exclamó en voz alta. Miró la cara preocupada de su madre y suspiró, había subido demasiado su tono de voz; trató de serenarse un poco—. No es raro, ¿verdad?

Holly negó con la cabeza y observó de nuevo a su hija mirar con frustración hacia uno de los rincones de la sala.

—Tori ese miedo hay que eliminártelo —consideró—, afecta demasiado tus estudios y el buen rendimiento que has llevado está bajando, y eso que apenas ha pasado una semana desde el «incidente» del que me habló tu maestro.

El momento de la verdad estaba llegando, la menor podía sentirlo.

—¿Cómo será eso? ¿Psicólogos? ¿Psiquiatras? ¿Hipnosis? —anticipó Tori como quien no sabe del tema. Lucía escéptica.

—Nada de eso —aseguró Holly con una cálida sonrisa que ante los ojos de Tori pareció enigmática.

La joven Vega entrecerró los ojos viendo cómo su madre tomaba una carpeta azul que le había visto cargar consigo después de la reunión. Con algo de impaciencia y, tal vez, nerviosismo, Tori terminó por cerrar sus ojos y contener profundamente todo el aire que sus pulmones apenas llegaban a soportar.

—¿Me enviarán al mismo lugar al que enviaron a Trina?

Si hubiese estado tomando alguna bebida, Holly la hubiera escupido a una longitud tan lejana que seguramente terminaría dándole en el ojo a alguien, y no precisamente a su hija frente a ella. Severamente la miró y Tori entendió que la mujer exigía una inmediata explicación de todo el asunto.

Enmudecida y conteniendo un poco del aire aún, Tori jugueteó con sus manos mientras recordaba cómo había sido todo el asunto de la misteriosa escuela, que por primera vez había sido mencionada por boca de sus padres hace unos tres años atrás. Suspiró pesadamente sin poder seguir manteniendo el aire en sus pulmones.

—Los escuché a ti y a papá hablarle de eso —declaró—, también oí atentamente la parte en la que le prohibieron hacerme comentario alguno.

Holly mostró un semblante preocupado llevándose los dedos al puente de la nariz, pellizcándoselo un poco.

—Dime que no le contaste a nadie de esto.

—Tranquila, si le dijeron a Trina que no me dijera nada, yo no iba a soltar el chisme a nadie —aseguró—. Pero, en fin, ¿de qué va todo eso? ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijeron?

La cara de Holly se serenó un poco, pero aún mostraba esa preocupación que Tori no entendía por qué la seguía teniendo.

—Estamos vigilados... por él.

De la carpeta azul que tenía en manos, Holly sacó una hoja de papel con una fotografía donde se mostraba a un hombre con muy poco atractivo físico, que sólo le hizo a Tori estremeserce, junto con un nombre subrayado con resaltador azul: «Leonard Munchauser».

—¿Quién es él?

—Sólo digamos que bueno no es.

Tori frunció el ceño.

—¿Acaso es un sicario?

—No, es abogado.

**•·.·´¯`·.·•**

—... Y es por eso que te enviaremos con Edith, cariño —culminó Mrs. Shapiro y mirando la cara de horror que había puesto recientemente su hijo suspiró.

—¿Te has vuelto loca? —bramó Robbie con espanto— ¡Esa tal Edith no-sé-que-cosa tiene apellido de hija o tesorito de gángster! ¿Te has puesto a pensar también en las probabilidades de que pertenezca a una secta tan loca y demente como esos tales mormones? ¿Y qué tal si—?

—¡No grites! —imploró Mr. Shapiro interrumpiendo el parlamento de terror de su único hijo mientras masajeaba sus sienes y cerraba sus ojos fuertemente, como si así controlara un poco el estrés.

—¡Por Dios, Robbie! Los mormones pertenecen a una respetada religión, no a una secta, ¡sólo escúchate diciendo esas locuras! —espetó la mujer de la casa— Hijo, te aseguro que la directora de la escuela no es nada de eso que piensas. Es más, puedo asegurarte que la estadía allí será como un campamento.

—¿Un campamento, dices? —chistó Robbie— ¡Vamos, mujer, ya no soy un niño!

"No parece", hubiese agregado Rex, pero Robbie lo había dejado reposar sobre una silla en su cuarto mientras conversaba con sus padres lo sucedido en la reunión de la mañana.

—Santo Dios, mujer, haz que no grite... —clamó el padre de Robbie en un susurro.

—Cariño, es por tu bien —Mrs. Shapiro mientras tanto, trataba de convencer a su hijo de todas las maneras posibles.

—¡Sólo lee las reglas, no me permiten llevar a Rex! ¡No es justo!

Los padres se miraron por un momento y entornaron los ojos. La madre de Robbie se volvió de nuevo hacia su hijo planeando mentalmente un nuevo intento de convencerlo.

—¿Prefieres seguir con ese miedo y ser dependiente —Del bolsillo de su falda de ejecutiva ceñida a la figura sacó su teléfono celular. Buscó en la galería una foto en específico y se la mostró a su hijo; en ella se podía ver un perfecto convertible de color rojo— o ser independiente y tener un lindo auto nuevo?

A pesar de que se encontrara babeando ante la imagen frente a él en el celular de su madre, Robbie frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Qué tal el convertible nuevo y tu propia tarjeta de crédito? —tentó el mayor de los hombres enarcando las cejas.

—Bien —accedió Robbie ocultando perfectamente su gran emoción. La actuación al final le había servido de algo.  
Hora y media después, frente a él se hallaba su laptop con una imagen de una Cat acariciando su jirafa de peluche en medio de una oscura habitación. Luego de hablar con sus padres, había ingresado a la página de TheSlap cuando recibió un mensaje de Cat diciéndole que se conectara.

Conversaron principalmente acerca de la esperadísima —y retrasadísima— charla con los padres acerca de la reunión en la escuela. Ambos dijeron lo mismo: los tipos estaban locos en enviarlos a un Bosque Perdido —en plan literal— y hacerlos ver a una mujer que ellos ni pajolera idea sabían qué les harían. Y todo por sus miedos inofensivos...

Sí, claro, sobretodo eso. En lugar de inocentes y tranquilos miedos pasajeros eran fobias traumatizantes que ellos ni sabían que tenían con los años hasta ahora que los descubrieron, casualmente, el mismo día en la misma escuela. Menos mal que no fue dentro de un círculo espacioso específico en el instituto, porque de ser así ya se imaginarían que todo eso estaba macabramente planeado por la mente sádica de algún ser viviente.

Cat arrugó un poco la nariz cuando Robbie le contó toda la conversación que él tuvo con sus padres. La verdad fue que no le pareció muy bien la manipulación por parte de sus progenitores —aunque con ella hicieron lo mismo—, sólo con eso tendrían todos los puntos a su favor y únicamente los orgullosos y seguramente humildes saldrían ilesos, a pesar de que les carcomieran las ganas de recibir en manos tales beneficios que supuestamente ofrecían los mayores.

—«Perfecto, entonces comencemos los trámites», así mismo dijeron los míos también —citó la pelirroja.

Dentro del videochat, estaban únicamente ellos dos conversando. Robbie apoyaba las manos en sus rodillas flexionadas al nivel de la cara cubiertas por su pantalón de pijama color rojo mientras estaba sentado en su cama. Observaba con atención el rostro un tanto preocupado de su amiga mientras acariciaba el lomo de su jirafa de peluche; tras ella un escenario oscuro se asomaba, no era nada parecido a su alumbrada habitación rosa en todas sus tonalidades —en su mayoría los muy nombrados coloquialmente: pálido, pastel, cremoso y chicloso.

—Cat, ¿dónde estás?

En ese momento el timbre de la videollamada retumbó en la pantalla de Cat, haciendo que la chica no pudiera responder a la pregunta de su mejor amigo. Desde su propio monitor y laptop, Robbie alcanzó a escuchar el mismo irritante sonidito que tenía la página para cuando otra persona pedía entrar al videochat. El muchacho tuvo la necesidad de preguntar de quién se trataba, pero el nuevo usuario había ingresado dentro del chat inesperadamente, parecía ser que Cat lo aceptó sin consultarlo con su amigo, eso no le molestaba demasiado a Robbie, pero sí lo hacía; él quería pasar más tiempo de calidad con la pelirroja, a pesar de que era por un simple videochat.

La melena castaña se asomó en la pantalla con la intensidad de las luces de un estadio del mundial FIFA, lo cual terminó por calarle la vista al moreno de rizos que hasta ahora estaba calmado sentado con las rodillas en dirección a su rostro. Cayó cómicamente a la cama asustando a Rex quién hizo de abrir sus ojos de muñeco, que simulaba estar durmiendo.

—Lo siento amigo —susurró Robbie a su títere mientras se volvía a incorporar en la cama en la misma posición de antes. Observó con atención la imagen del nuevo integrante del videochat, necesitando de entrecerrar los ojos para verlo bien.

André en pantalla casi ni se veía. Estaba rodeado de tantas lámparas y linternas, además de estar muy próximo a la luz parpadeante de su habitación mientras usaba un sin fin de pulseras, anillos y collares plásticos que brillaban en la oscuridad. Decir que Robbie estaba encandilado era poco.

—¡Holiiiiss! —Cat no esperó para saludar a su amigo como se merecía. Al contario de Robbie, a ella no le molestaba mucho a luz, a pesar de que parecía estar en la penumbra total.

—André, ¿por qué cargas todas esas luces? —Lo mismo hizo Robbie, no esperó para preguntarle a su amigo sobre lo que veía.

El de piel morena asomó su cara entre las linternas que mantenía abrazadas a su cuerpo y contempló a sus amigos con semblante asustado y paranoico.

—¡La bendita lluvia ésta quiere causar un apagón! —explicó con miedo señalando la luz del foco de su habitación parpadeando tras él— Menos mal que estoy preparado —suspiró, ahora mostrando más sus linternas y accesorios alumbrantes en su cuello, muñecas y dedos.

—¿Está lloviendo por tu casa? —inquirió Cat porque, evidentemente, por su dirección no llovía.

—Sí y, según el meteorológico, también por casa de Jade.

—Pareces parque de diversiones de Tokio —asimiló Robbie—. Aunque pensándolo mejor... Pareces toda Tokio.

André hizo caso omiso al comentario de Robbie cuando escuchó retumbar un trueno fuera de la casa.

—Ay Dios, ¿cómo estará Jade? —musitó, aunque ambos interlocutores le oyeron.

—Oye, ¿dónde compraste esas baratijas que alumbran en la oscuridad? —inquirió Cat hacia el músico.

—Ah, pues fue en— ¡AAHAAAAA! —Un grito asustadizo salió de la boca de André antes de decir el sitio donde adquirió sus preciadas pulseritas— ¡Cat, por Dios!

¡¿Dónde demonios estás?!

Ambos interlocutores observaron la reacción del músico confundidos pero luego el ventrílocuo entendió, es que Cat andaba tras una penumbra de lo más oscura.

—En el armario de mi casa —contestó tranquilamente, como si el hecho mencionado fuese el más normal de todos.

—¿Qué haces allí dentro? —cuestionó Robbie, al que le volvía la curiosidad acerca del sitio donde se encontraba su amiga.

—Espero a que me encuentre mi hermano. Estábamos jugando a las escondidas y a él le llegó su turno, mientras me oculto aquí.

—¿Y hace cuanto estás allí dentro? —preguntó André— ¿Te presto uno de mis anillos? —Extendió su mano a la pantalla.

Robbie abrió sus ojos como platos al darse cuenta de algo curioso: desde que estaban hablando por videochat, Cat había estado en el mismo sitio oscuro, y eso desde hace hora y media.

—Pues... —se llevó los dedos al nivel del mentón de manera pensativa, al mismo tiempo abrazando a su jirafa— hace como unas dos horas.

André y Robbie se hubiesen visto las caras extrañados de no ser porque estaban en un simple videochat y más bien parecía que viesen a otro lado en lugar de sus propias reacciones.

El ventrílocuo suspiró y decidió cambiar el tema.

—André, ¿qué hacías antes de videochatear, además de preparar tu equipo-anti-oscuranas-al-estilo-Tokio?

—Pues... hablé con mis padres sobre ya-saben-qué —recalcó la última frase en un susurro. Parecía que a él le habían contado otra versión de la historia que los otros dos desconocían, puesto que el semblante semi relajado de André cambió radicalmente, ahora lucía más preocupado y cuidadoso.

—¿Pasó algo? —Cat tuvo la necesidad de preguntar inocentemente, sin captar demasiado la obvia indirecta— ¿Qué es eso "que-ya-sabemos"? ¿Por qué hablas en enigmas?

—Habla del campamento, Cat —esclareció Robbie—. Pero, ¿pasó algo?

—¿Acaso no se los dijeron?

Ella y Robbie negaron con las cabezas sin comprender. Uno fruncía el ceño exigiendo explicaciones al respecto y la otra lucía muy normal.

—¿Decirnos qué?

André bajó las linternas de sus brazos y dejó que ambos vieran con más contraste —por no decir claridad, que antes tenían demasiada obstaculizando— su rostro con cejas fruncidas.

—Me refiero a lo de mantener lo del campamento en secreto.

Robbie y Cat se hubiesen mirado con caras confundidas, pero ya sabían que eso se vería raro en un videochat.

—Creo que olvidaron ese insignificante detalle —comentó Robbie—. ¿Por qué?

—Porque hay alguien que vigilará cada uno de nuestros pasos a partir del momento en que nuestros padres nos inscriban —esclareció André.

—¿Y más o menos por qué?

—Porque según la directora del campamento lo exige —afirmó—. Parece que a la señora no le agradan las visitas.

—¿Entonces por qué tiene un campamento casi secreto para los que tienen fobias si no le agradan las visitas?

André se encogió de hombros mientras un trueno retumbaba fuera de su habitación.

—Oigan, ¿llamamos a Jade?

**•·.·´¯`·.·•**

La lluvia no la dejaría dormir esa noche.

Odiaba cuando el pronóstico se equivocaba y resultaba que sí habría una tormenta eléctrica como ella esperaba. Menos mal que tenía los cascos con música metálica a todo volumen para no escuchar los truenos, pero los rayos, lastimosamente, los tendría que ver porque ni los ojos podía cerrar.  
No era gran amante de la música metálica, pero era la única suficientemente fuerte que tenía en su repertorio de música que le impedía escuchar a los truenos retumbar con tan sólo colocarse los cascos en sus orejas.

En esos momentos mataría por tener la compañía de alguien para no sentirse sola y temerosa en aquel oscuro armario semi abierto de su habitación, pero sus padres estaban atendiendo asuntos del trabajo y la dejaron dentro de aquella inmensa soledad en casa. Por un lado agradecía que nadie veía cómo las lágrimas descontroladas salían de sus ojos; decía descontroladas porque no estaba ni hipando, sollozando ni gimoteando. El concepto de «los ojos me sudan» comenzaba a tener un efecto bastante literal, porque en realidad ella no quería llorar. Ella era Jade West, no cualquier muchacha que se encerraba a llorar por su más grande miedo, no. Jade sólo se encerraba en su cuarto, corría a su armario y en lugar de llorar, se reprimía su debilidad mientras agua de desconocido origen —seguro sudor, sí... debe ser— chorreaba su rímel.

Cerca de ella pudo sentir la vibración de su Pearphone moverse a la proximidad de su pierna. Con algo de temor entreabrió un poco más la puerta del armario y observó afuera en dirección a la ventana cerrada de su habitación. La cortina estaba corrida, por lo tanto no podía ver muy bien si afuera la lluvia seguía precipitando, por lo que decidió ser cautelosa al bajar el volumen de su música metálica y estar atenta al sonido de las gotas de lluvia dar con el suelo. Ellas seguían ahí, pero ya no estaban tan fuertes como hace unos instantes.

Una luz enceguecedora parpadeó dentro de su habitación por microsegundos, lo que hizo que Jade respingara y al instante se metiera de nuevo dentro del armario, volviéndolo a cerrar más, como antes estaba. Su respiración se agitó de repente y se quedó viendo al punto fijo de la apertura entre su armario, donde su habitación se mostraba en completo orden. Subió el volumen de la música una vez más sin esperar el sonido del trueno, mientras que con rabia se volvió a limpiar las lágrimas que caían de sus ojos.

De nuevo la vibración cerca de su pierna se hizo presente y ella volvió su vista, que antes observaba cautelosamente fuera del armario, al objeto del que procedían los movimientos. Tenía dos mensaje de Cat. En el primero le pedía que se conectara a TheSlap e ingresara a su videochat. Rió sin ganas. No salía del armario para buscar comida para sí misma y mucho menos lo haría para buscar su laptop y conectarla por ella... A pesar de que por teléfono podía hacerlo.

Frotó la pantalla con sus dedos así logrando abrir el segundo mensaje. En él insistía en que Jade lo hiciera ahora mismo. Frunció el ceño mientras cerraba la mensajería e ingresaba a la página desde su celular. No supo en qué momento se dio cuenta de que en su cara habían indicios de que «los ojos le sudaban» cuando ya había ingresado en el videochat con una autorización aceptada, seguramente por parte de Cat.

—¡Holiiiss, Jade! —se escuchó la vocecilla de Cat desde el celular mientras que la imagen de la chica pelirroja en su pantalla movía la mano de un lado a otro en forma de saludo.

Jade dejó el teléfono en el piso y le bajó un poco a la música metálica, puesto que sumándole los griteríos de su amiga, terminaría sorda. Al menos seguía sin escuchar los truenos y lo agradecía.

—¿Jade? ¿Estás ahí? —inquirió una voz muy parecida a la de Robbie, cosa que preocupó a Jade aún más porque la vieran con semejante rostro.

—S-sí —argumentó West fuertemente para que pudieran escucharla, sin evitar que un tartamudeo, provocado por la precipitación y los nervios, se escapara de su boca, mientras que con un dedo tapaba la cámara frontal de su Pearphone—. Sólo que la lente de mi cámara tiene unas fallas últimamente —mintió al mismo tiempo que rebuscaba en el armario un bolso de mano en el que siempre metía una cosmetiquera.

—¿Y eso? —volvió a preguntar Robbie— ¿Se dañó?

—Eso creo —dijo Jade sin apartar el dedo del lente con algo de dificultad—. ¡Bingo! —masculló con una sonrisa en el momento en el que escontró su cosmetiquera.

—¿Dijiste algo, Jade? Parece que la bocina también le está fallando —alegó una tercera voz dentro del videochat, la cual sonaba como André.

Soltó el teléfono sin pensarlo.

—¡Maldición! —exclamó.

—¿Jade? ¿Sigues ahí? —preguntó Cat con algo de preocupación— ¿Qué fue ése sonido?

—Nada.

Por suerte el cable que extendía los audífonos era lo suficientemente largo como para no haberlos jalado junto con el teléfono al caer.

—Oye Jade —dijo André—, ya parece que funciona el lente de tu cámara porque puedo verte.

Un escalofrío corrió la columna vertebral de Jade cuando escuchó esas palabras salir de la boca del músico. Rápidamente rebuscó entre su cosmetiquera algo que pudiera salvarla de que vieran con más atención su rostro y lo halló, una toalla desmaquilladora. Sin mucho cuidado la soltó y cayó justo en la lente de la cámara frontal, para su suerte.

—Se volvió a ir la imagen —dijo Cat algo desilusionada, al mismo tiempo demasiado inocente como para no darse cuenta. Jade lo agradeció.

Rápidamente buscó otra toalla desmaquilladora y se la pasó por donde el recorrido de las lágrimas negras había caído mientras se miraba por el espejo que tenía en una de las puerta de su armario. Se había visto en necesidad de entreabrirla más para hacer que en el armario entrara un poco más de luz. Ya con la cara algo limpia simplemente se retocó unas pocas partes de su cara sin tocar demasiado los ojos, a los que les había eliminado la sombra por completo, pero sí se repasó la raya de estos por lo menos.

Mientras sus amigos hablaban entre sí, Jade aprovechó para quitarse uno de los cascos y estarse atenta al sonido de la lluvia, cada vez más sereno. Supuso entonces que la tormenta había parado porque sólo lloviznaba, pero eso no aseguraba que los rayos no podrían estar ahí presentes. Sin embargo se arriesgó. Tomó su teléfono en manos y quitó la toalla desmaquilladora de la lente, volviéndose a reencontrar con sus amigos en el videochat, quienes al fin pudieron ver la imagen de su rostro con más nitidez. Entonces salió del armario, cerrándolo tras de sí y se quitó los audífonos de sus oídos, desconectándolos también de su Pearphone.

—¡Jade! —exclamó Cat— Ya se ve tu imagen. ¿Arreglaste la cámara?

La morena forzó una sonrisa y asintió.

—¿Para qué me querían? —inquirió rápidamente.

—Sólo queríamos preguntarte algo —afirmó Robbie.

—¿Tus padres ya te lo dijeron? —preguntó André ésta vez.

Jade volvió su vista a algo que brillaba de más dentro de la pantalla de su celular, dándose cuenta de que era el mismo chico que acababa de formular una cuestión. Arqueó las cejas confundida, pero cayó en cuenta del porqué estaba así al darse cuenta de que detrás de él la luz que parecía ser la de su habitación titilaba.

—¿Se refieren a lo de la reunión?

—Sí —contestaron sus tres interlocutores casi al mismo tiempo.

Asintió frunciendo un poco el ceño. Recordar la regañina que le dio su padre al enterarse de que ella era temerosa de los rayos le provocó hacerlo. Más sermones se había esperado de ahí en adelante, pero cuando le comentaron del misterioso campamento aquel de Farmington —y no la escuela militar de Miami— junto con el apoyo de madre y padre para que acabara con su miedo, casi hizo que estallara en risas sin poder creer lo que sus ojos veían. ¿Su padre apoyándola? De su madre tal vez, ¿pero de él?

—¿Y qué opinas? —cuestionó André.

—Es estúpido —consideró—. ¿Enviarnos tan lejos por miedos? ¡Por favor!

—Pues yo pienso que es genial —Típico de Cat, pensó mientras la veía sonreír—. Puede ser divertido.

"Sí, claro", quiso agregar Jade dejando notar su sarcasmo, pero se ahorró el comentario mientras comenzaba a hablar trivialidades con los del videochat. Dando por terminado el tema del campamento.

**•·.·´¯`·.·•**

Por el lado de Beck, a él nunca le agradó del todo la «genial» idea de sus padres de mandarlo a una escuela de miedo. Cuando su madre se le aproximó a la alberca y le anunció que dentro de poco lo enviaría a Farmington para inculcarle una fobia, ya que según actuaría mejor en clases, él casi estalla en carcajadas al no podérselo creer. Su cerebro en ese momento estaba prácticamente dormido; quizás había intercambiado de lugar con sus pies sumergidos en la piscina, impidiéndole procesar la información que su madre le acababa de dar.

Una y otra vez se zambulló en lo más hondo de la alberca y aguantó la respiración, seguidamente sacó la cabeza del agua y respiró profundamente cinco veces seguidas, después de eso se talló unas pocas veces los ojos y observó su entorno. Sólo para así intentar darse cuenta de que lo que estaba viviendo era real y no una mentira. Recordaba la conversación que tuvo junto a su madre minutos atrás y con ganas de estallar en una histérica carcajada, repetía lo mismo.

—¿Es en serio? —chistaba Beck. Miraba a los ojos a su madre intentando encontrar la burla en ellos, pero no había— ¿Me enviarán porque no le temo a nada?

—Recuerda que es por tu bien, cariño —decía Mrs. Oliver—. Así no fallarías tanto en esas clases.

Beck bufó una vez más tras meditar sobre eso. La última vez que lo había hecho seguía en la alberca de sus padres, viendo a lo lejos cómo unas nubes se aproximaban encima de él; ésa vez no se sumergió bajo el agua para comprobar de nuevo si era real lo que su madre había dicho, se ahorró la acción yéndose a dormir a su cámper.

Una semana y media después, en la que los representantes de él y sus amigos se encargaron de los tantísimos y exigentes trámites de inscripción a la Escuela de Mrs. Wellington, Beck y ellos se hallaban juntos abordando una avioneta —en la que mágicamente cabían los seis chicos junto con sus padres y maestro de actuación incluidos, más el piloto, por supuesto— con destino a Pittsfield, para después tomar un autobús que los llevaría a Farmington, puesto que el pueblo donde se encontraba la escuela no contaba con un aeropuerto.

Éstos trámites constaban de una planilla en la que estaban sus huellas dactilares, junto con centenares y largos tests con títulos peculiares y extraños en los que se estudiaban a los padres para comprobar si tenían alguna enfermedad o efecto de demencia, bipolaridad o paranoia. Y lo peor del asunto, todo era nada más y nada menos que por correo. Los jóvenes chicos de vez en cuando se ofrecían a buscar la correspondencia al salir de clases para ahorrarles el largo viaje a sus padres, puesto que la mayoría de ellos tenía que pedir permiso en el trabajo para atender los asuntos de la Escuela de Wellington, sino, al salir del trabajo debían calarse el estresante tráfico de Los Ángeles para así poder buscar las cartas.

La razón de realizar los trámites por correspondencia era porque la directora evitaba el desvelar la identidad de sus trabajadores y socios antes de la admisión de los jóvenes. Quizás los representantes estarían ignorantes de Edith y sus secuaces, lo que no sabían era que ellos en lugar estaban muy al tanto de cada uno de sus movimientos, vigilando que no hicieran voceo de la Escuela secreta, sobretodo. Si por casualidad de la vida durante estos asuntos se conocía que la "fidelidad" que se firmaba automáticamente al comenzar los trámites era rota, Wellington se vería en completa necesidad de rechazarlos a ellos y a sus hijos para la admisión a su escuela, mientras que los abogados de la señora, Munchauser padre y junior, se encargaban de silenciarlos a ellos con una "cálida" demanda de advertencia.

Muchos antiguos alumnos pasaban a ser cómplice de Edith y Munchauser, claro, siempre y cuando evitaran a toda costa susurrar alguna corta frase sobre lo que se había vivido dentro de la Escuela y fuera de ésta también. En el caso de los seis jóvenes de Hollywood Arts, ellos podrían conversar de ello, mientras fuese un lugar completamente aislado de la gentuza chismosa.

Tori Vega se hallaba dormida luego de haberse medicado una pastilla de lexotanil dos horas antes de abordar. David, su padre, se había encargado de llevarla en su espalda cuando se comenzó a arribar la avioneta, también se hizo cargo de dejarla caer en la primera silla que se encontrara en su camino, mientras ésta dormía plácidamente desde hace rato.

El vuelo duraba aproximadamente cinco horas y apenas habían pasado las cuatro. Ellos arribaron la avioneta a las ocho y media, por lo tanto llegarían a eso de la una y media de la tarde; hora de Los Ángeles. Con el cambio de horario entre California y Massachusetts, el cual es de tres horas de diferencia, estarían en Pittsfield tocando las cuatro y treinta. Sin embargo, tendrían que soportar otros cuarenta y cinco minutos aproximados de viaje en carretera dentro del autobús para poder estar en Farmington, eso sin hablar de la llegada a la montaña de Summerstone, a la cual tendrían que recorrer otro vía de no mas de quince minutos, con suerte menos. Por lo tanto, estarían en la Escuela alrededor de las cinco de la tarde.

Para Beck y sus amigos estaba resultando tedioso el viaje. Al menos la pobre Tori dormiría quizás hasta que estuvieran en Pittsfield, esperando contar con la suerte de que no se despertara antes de que el avión aterrizara. En el caso de Robbie, mantenía a Rex sobre sus piernas mientras recibía unas indicaciones de sus padres de mantener la calma cuando se sintiera solo. Jade y su padre, el cual había accedido a acompañarla únicamente sin molestar a su mujer, permanecían callados; una observando las nubes mientras que el otro inspeccionando a su hija. André, mientras tanto, abrazaba para sí mismo su bolso de mano, en el cual había guardado parte de su "Equipo ante oscuranas" por si acaso ocurría un apagón en medio de aquel sitio que desconocía. Cat también se había dormido hace poco, puesto que se había levantado temprano para ir al aeropuerto. Él, mientras tanto, observaba todo a su alrededor. Su madre, quien era la única que lo acompañaba a su lado, cargaba con una bolsa llena de ediciones pasadas y actuales de revistas Vogue y Cosmopolitan que descansaban en su regazo, mientras que ésta leía la Cosmo, edición de abril de ése mismo año.

Según le habían dicho tanto a él como a sus amigos, estarían en la escuela de miedo durante seis semanas puesto que sería suficiente tiempo para quitarles las fobias a los seis, como había afirmado Edith Wellington en sus cartas. Por las clases y exámenes no se iban a preocupar —no demasiado—, Helen y Sikowitz se iban a encargar de eso mientras los muchachos estaban en Farmington encargándose de sus miedos. Habían salido de la escuela con una excusa algo convincente para sus compañeros de clase: se habían presentado todos, con Tori detrás, en la terraza y gran tarima de la escuela para anunciar que viajarían a Massachusetts a competir por los trofeos de la nacional de ping pong por seis semanas, despidiéndose así de manera victoriosa. Cada uno se había prometido poner una colaboración para comprar un buen trofeo que indicara que ése tiempo que pasaron en otro estado no fue en vano.

Y así fue como vinieron a parar dentro de ésa avioneta con el paso de una semana y media. Sólo que todos ellos, menos Sikowitz, eran ignorantes de lo que la mujer Wellington sería capaz de hacerles.

* * *

**Y... hasta acá xD. Ésta vez sí fue un capítulo más o menos largo, ¿qué opinan :D?**

**Holooo, ¿me habrán extrañado, verdad? Lamento haber tardado porque sé que así fue. Como saben, estaba de viaje y bue, regresé la semana pasada pero ahora es que vengo a terminar éste capitulazo y no, no era por flojera ni nada por ése estilo; desde que regresé del viaje, incluso mientras estaba en aquel maldito ferry que me trajo de regreso de la isla a la que viajé, me dediqué completamente a escribir. La mitad de éste capítulo la escribí en el ferry, y la otra mitad la terminé entre ayer y anteayer xD. Mi excusa es que no sólo estaba escribiendo éste fic, sino también otros dos que tengo vigentes y pendientes en otro fandom más uno que estará pronto en éste de Victorious, prometido con la esperanza de que sea así para Halloween :D.**

**En fin, lo importante es que acá estoy con éste capítulo, ¿no? Y comentándolo un poco, podemos ver las reacciones de cada uno de los chicos al enterarse del asuntillo de la reunión, que muy bien guardadito se tenían los papás hasta el momento. Y como estaba lloviendo cuando llegué a tierra firme, se me ocurrió colocar eso de la lluvia y escribirlo de una vez xD. Se habrán fijado que adelanté los acontecimientos; ¡al fin los chicos se van a Farmington *o*! Dios, vaya trabajo mental me costó analizar el viaje desde Los Ángeles hasta Summerstone. Tuve que leerme un par de capítulos del libro para refrezcar mi memoria, además de entrar en la página de HowManyHours para estudiarme el recorrido en avión y carretera y las horas que estos conllevaban. Y como también pueden fijarse, hay un poquito más de datos sobre el misterioso Munchauser.**

**En el próximo capítulo veremos su llegada a Summerstone, y también el primer día en su estadía con Wellington. Ahora que me puse a leer un poco el libro, adoro a esa mujer, ¡ustedes ya sabrán por qué pronto!**

**Bien, yo me despido por el momento. Espero volver pronto con el capítulo, puesto que no prometo nada xD, sólo que ojalá no tenga obstáculos para actualizar la próxima semana. Bueno, me voy. ¡Dejen Reviews con sus opiniones *u*!, no saben lo feliz que me hacen.**

**Ahora sí, ¡sayooo~!**

**Los quiere Ayu ;).**


	5. Labios que se sonrojan

**—Disclaimer: ¡Vamos!, aún soy menor de edad como para ser dueña de una serie como Victorious —la cual pertenece al ídolo Dan Schneider— y como para ser la dueña de la saga de Escuela de Frikis —de Gitty Daneshvari, gran escritora. Hago este fic con el único propósito de expresar cómo me siento, además de mis deseos.**

* * *

**Escuela de Frikis**  
**•·.·´¯`·.·•**  
**ღ**  
**•**  
**•**  
**Capitulo V:** Labios que se sonrojan

_"Es tontería temer lo que no se puede evitar"_  
**—Publio Siro—**

* * *

Horas más tarde, el grupo de seis amigos junto con sus padres y maestro, llegaron a Pittsfield. El trayecto hacia Farmington fue más tedioso aún. Cruzar el puente que estaba sobre el River Moon fue trágico para Tori, quien ya había despertado después del aterrizaje, por obra y gracia de su padre, y no se esperaba estar a unos cuantos metros sobre el agua; el hecho de que el puente de repente se rompiera le causaba un estrago en la garganta que podía llegar a hacerla asfixiar. Tratando de serenarse se dedicó a conversar con sus amigos.

El autobús del terror —como lo apodó Tori después de aquel nada grato episodio— paró de repente frente a un terminal de autobuses en la principal calle de, lo que parecía ser, el pueblo de Farmington. Airados y más relajados, todos desalojaron el vehículo y respiraron calmadamente el aire fresco. Faltaba menos de un cuarto para las cinco de la tarde cuando ellos pisaron el terminal de Farmington; sólo quedaba esperar el nuevo transporte que los llevaría a Summerstone, para así poder descansar como se merecían, al menos por ésta noche y lo que quedaba de la tarde, mientras esperaban al día siguiente para dar inicio a su calvario de seis semanas dentro del mismo aqmbiente de escuela, campamento o lo que fuera.

Unos diez minutos de espera en la que cada uno se dedicó a una cosa distinta para distraerse y de repente, la puerta de madera con forma de arco del terminal de autobuses, se abrió, sorprendiendo a la mayoría de los que estaban dentro en la sala de espera, como si estuvieran asombrados de que el deseo de que por fin llegaran a buscarlos se cumpliera sin la necesidad de una barita mágica. En la puerta se divisó la figura masculina de un hombre bigotón ensombrerado con una pistolera que se sostenía en la zona de la cintura. Al instante, los seis jóvenes ahí presentes creyeron haber revivido una escena del viejo oeste por la forma en la que el hombre caminaba arrastrando sus botas de vaquero hasta quedar frente a ellos a una distancia considerable. El hombre, pareciendo olvidar algo, palmeó los bolsillos de su pantalón y lo sacó al instante, colocándoselo en el bolsillo de su camisa a cuadros.

—¿Es usted el sheriff? —inquirió el padre de Jade frunciendo el ceño mientras miraba de manera estudiosa la insignia que el vaquero se había colocado en el pecho segundos antes.

Respondió a la pregunta con un asentimiento de cabeza y a la vez mostrando sus dientes que casi se escondían con el largo y grande bigote que adornaba su rostro. Miró en todas las direcciones encontrándose con las miradas analíticas de los más jóvenes, supuso entonces que ellos eran los alumnos de Mrs. Wellington.

—John McAllister, sheriff y adiestrador de perros de Farmington. Además de representante del único servicio de transporte que hay en la ciudad, ó sea éste. Espero se sientan bienvenidos —saludó el hombre presentándose.

—Claro, si sentirse bienvenido es ensuciarse las Converse recién adquiridas de eBay con el lodo de afuera —desdeñó Robbie mirando con recelo en dirección a sus pies, que se habían embarrado al bajarse del autobús.

Echando a un lado el comentario del muchacho, don sheriff prosiguió—: Mrs. Wellington me ha comunicado su llegada mientras los espera en su casa en Summerstone. Ahora, les pido a los jóvenes californianos que me acompañen.

—Disculpe, señor —articuló Mrs. Oliver—, ¿acaso quiere decir que hasta acá llegamos nosotros?

—Iba a ir directo al grano antes de que interrumpiera, pero si usted ha leído al revés y al derecho el folleto que Mrs. Wellington hizo entrega mediante la correspondencia, pues sabrá que es así —contestó encogiéndose de hombros.

Robbie frunció el ceño y miró al hombre.

—¿No nos obligarán a separarnos del grupo en ningún momento, verdad?

—No lo creo, pues durante el viaje lo dudo mucho —aseguró don sheriff—. Pero si te refieres a la estadía en Summerstone, eso tendrás que consultarlo con Mrs. Wellington.

Los seis chicos se miraron los unos con los otros para proceder a recoger sus maletas.

—¿Dónde las metemos, señor? —inquirió Cat.

—En la furgoneta de allá, señorita —contestó don sheriff señalando una furgoneta blanca Toyota de puertas corredizas donde aparentemente cabrían los seis chicos junto al chofer.

Cat asintió ante la respuesta y se aventuró a aproximarse hacia el vehículo, seguida atrás por Robbie. Corrió la puerta de la furgoneta y observó por dentro fijándose en que sí podrían estar los seis ahí sin la necesidad de andar incómodos. Estuvo a punto de lanzar su maleta en el piso de atrás cuando de repente se fijó en una masa humana que la veía con sus ojos negros casi adormitados.

Soltó un gritito cuando se movió un poco y se pocisionó frente a ella jadeando con la lengua afuera. Casi sin poder aguantarlo, se deshizo del agarre de su equipaje y acarició al bulldog del sheriff.

—¡Es tan lindo!

El perro gruñó ante el tacto de la joven, pero se dejó acariciar por ella. Parecía agradarle mucho.

Robbie, quien seguía a Cat, gritó fuertemente asustado por la sorpresa de haber visto a aquel perro. El bulldog no se inmutó ante el repentino susto de Robbie y se quedó tranquilo disfrutando de las caricias que Cat le daba. Los demás, que seguían por detrás lenta y monótonamente a la pelirroja para entrar en la furgoneta y dejar su equipaje, escucharon el gritillo de Robbie y decidieron aproximarse, hallando también la sorpresita que ocasionó el impacto del de lentes. Jade arqueó una ceja al ver al perro ahora lamiéndole la cara a Cat.

—¿Qué hace este perro aquí? —exigió saber.

—Es la mascota de Mrs. Wellington —aclaró el sheriff por detrás de ella.  
Jade dio un respingo al sentir tan cerca aquella imitación de cowboy del viejo oeste y se giró para verlo mejor.

—¿Y por qué trae consigo a la mascota de la directora? —inquirió Tori esta vez, acercándose al bulldog y acariciándolo junto a Cat. Notó el collar rojo alrededor del cuello del perro con una pequeña medalla en la que estaba grabado lo que seguramente sería el nombre de la mascota, "Mac".

—Su nombre es Macarrones —dijo don sheriff—, antes tenía un compañero que era Queso, pero él murió hace unos cuantos meses, por lo que ahora sólo queda él.  
Los seis alumnos de Hollywood Arts enarcaron las cejas y se miraron unos con otros. ¿Acaso los perros se llamaban "Macarrones" y "Queso"?

—Antes cuando estaba Macarrones con Queso, los dos eran los que inspeccionaban con su avanzado olfato la presencia de dispositivos tecnológicos escondidos en el equipaje —explicó—. Pero ahora que sólo está Macarrones, él sólo se encarga de ello.

—¿Ha dicho con el olfato? —repitió André sonriendo casi sin poder creerlo— ¡Eso es imposible!

—Pues no lo es —aseguró el sheriff para luego silbar.

Ante el sonido, el perro se deshizo de las caricias de las jóvenes alumnas y se posó frente a la maleta de Cat, que estaba más cerca. Con su húmeda nariz negra, procedió a olfatear cada rincón de la maleta de estampado de cachemir color rosa; tardó menos de un minuto en comprobar que la joven no cargaba consigo ningún dispositivo tecnológico, así que procedió a intentar con la mochila de cuero negro a cuadros que Beck sostenía en manos. Macarrones se vio en necesidad de lamer algunas partes concentrándose en su misión, por lo que Beck sólo pudo reír ante eso.

Jade, deseando que el perro no lamiera su mochila Kipling de estampado negro, la dejó en el piso mientras el cachorro lo olfateaba, corriendo con la suerte de que no le metió su lengua. André dejó su maleta de diseño militar sobre el piso; Macarrones procedió a hacer lo mismo que con las otras, sin lamer. Robbie y Tori imitaron a los otros y a la vez, el perro olfateó ambas maletas, estampando la lengua en la del de gafas.

—Como ninguno tiene dispositivo tecnológico alguno, los dejaré que se despidad de sus padres y vuelvan para irnos a Summerstone —anunció don sheriff mientras ingresaba dentro de la furgoneta, encendiéndola.

—Don sheriff —llamó Sikowitz a un lado de la camioneta—. Yo no soy padre de ninguno de ellos, pero soy su maestro, ¿Mrs. Wellington no le comentó que yo venía con ustedes?

Ante lo dicho por Sikowitz, don sheriff asintió.

—Puede ir en el asiento del copiloto, señor Sikowitz.

**•·.·´¯`·.·•**

—Me siento como en Scooby Doo —comentó Cat teniendo abrazado a Macarrones—. Unos adolescentes con una furgoneta y un perro.

Tras unos diez minutos en carretera, los seis jóvenes, Sikowitz, el sheriff y Macarrones traspasaron el camino que llevaba hacia Summerstone, la montaña que se levantaba al final de unas enredaderas de plantas pegajosas con la que la gente evitaba toparse, que crecían de la hilera de un lado a otro de la carretera, formando una especie de túnel. Era una de esas las razones por las que casi nadie se acercaba hacia Summerstone, además de que el sitio era exclusivo y único de Mrs. Wellington.

La furgoneta se abrió paso en dirección a la luz al final del túnel de enredaderas, por fin llegando hacia la luminosidad de un pequeño claro bañado por el sol que se presenciaba al éste abrirse al pie de una pared vertical de total granito liso que se levantaba a lo alto. La carretera culminó ahí mismo, y ante la mirada expectante de cada chico, Sikowitz dijo:

—¿Ven la montaña? Hasta donde recuerdo, Summerstone se encuentra en lo alto de ésta.

—El bosque ólo rodea el territorio, por lo tanto no hay peligros de pumas o ermitaños que no están en su sano juicio al recorrer los alrededores —agregó el sheriff.

A Tori le dio vértigo el escuchar las palabras de ambos.

—¿Y cómo se supone que subiremos hasta allí arriba? —interrogó la Vega más joven de la familia mirando por una de las ventanillas de la furgoneta el final de la montaña, que por la presencia del sol era casi imposible de ver.

—Seguramente hay una escalera por algún lado, ¿no? —pidió André, quien se sentaba en la misma hilera de asientos que Tori y Beck, estando a un lado de una ventana.

—Ustedes no se preocupen, yo me encargaré —aseguró el sheriff.

Estacionaron a un lado de una radio de onda corta que había en el mismo sitio. Don sheriff se encargó de decir unas cuantas palabras en él, que los chicos simplemente ignoraron, pensando que el tipo estaría comunicándose con el equipo de escalación del pueblo para ayudarlos a subir a Summerstone, ante el terror de Tori.

De repente, un extraño ruido comparado con el crujir de unos metales y engranajes que hacían falta lubricar se hizo presente sobre sus cabezas. Los que tenían el privilegio de ver por las ventanas —en este caso: Tori, André, Robbie y Jade— buscaron con la mirada el provocante de tal escándalo que no hizo más que crisparles los nervios, principalmente por la repentina sorpresa que les tomó el haberlo escuchado. Cat y Beck, en el medio de las hileras de asientos, observaron hacia el techo de la furgoneta, donde el ruido hacía de las suyas aún más. Los crujidos cesaron y la visión de Tori se tornó algo borrosa al verse unos pocos centímetros más alejada de la carretera de adoquines que se perdía en el verde pasto del claro del pie de la montaña.

—¿Acaso esto se está...? —Tori se autointerrumpió a sí misma la estúpida pregunta ante la evidencia que su vista dejaba ver. Las palabras se perdieron en su garganta por más que ella hubiese querido soltar el mayor grito aterrado que podría haber estado nominado a alguna nueva categoría de los Movie Awards, "Mejor grito de película de terror".

En un acto impulso, Tori se removió como loca entre los asientos mientras recuperaba cada vez la respiración que se había atorado en su laringe, colocándose en el puesto del medio abrazada al cuello de Beck.

—¡Se... Se está elevando! —exclamó en un hilo de voz.

La furgoneta se balanceó de un lado a otro ante los movimientos asustados de Tori, provocando que los gritos de algunos se hicieran presentes, sobretodo los de ella.

—¡SE ESTÁ ELEVANDO! —exacerbó Tori pegada al cuello de Beck, quien la sujetaba del tronco en un intento porque dejara de moverse.

—¡Se eleva! —corearon Robbie y André, ambos mirando la ahora pequeña carretera de adoquines por la ventanilla.

—¡AHAAA! —Cat no se quedó atrás por el susto, aferrándose a Macarrones quien ni se inmutó.

—¡WOO HOO! —exclamó Sikowitz divertido, no recordaba haber subido de ésa manera a la montaña.

—¡Cierren la boca! —exasperó Jade, ya harta de sus gritos.

—Relájense —intentó tranquilizar el sheriff con su voz de soy-un-machote-que-tiene-que-ser-valiente-ante-est o, al mismo tiempo que la furgoneta dejaba de moverse por los impulsos de Tori y por estarse elevando, aterrizando en lo que se consideraría el resto de su camino: una meseta.  
La joven Vega, quien había cerrado los ojos fuertemente, abrió uno de sus ojos y observó lo que apenas pudo por la ventanilla que antes tenía a un costado. Ya estaban en tierra, y lo agradecía. Entonces sintió los brazos de su amigo rodeándola y se percató de la situación en la que se hallaban. En una acción que no tardó más de un microsegundo, se soltó de Beck y regresó a su anterior puesto, con la cara coloreada en un rosa pálido.

—Lo siento —musitó.

Jade suspiró aliviada al haber dejado de escuchar los griteríos de sus compañeros. Entonces, en un acto de impulso, se le ocurrió mirar a un lado de ella, donde se encontraba la ventanilla de la furgoneta. Lo que sus ojos veían era casi tan increíble como la experiencia vivida hace tan sólo unos segundos. Frente a sus ojos, había una grúa de madera tan alta que se podía calcular una altura entre los ocho y siete metros y medio de alto; supuso que era la misma que acababa de izarlos a lo alto de Summerstone.

—Oh, por Dios... —exclamó por lo alto, lo que los demás escucharon.

—¿Qué pasa Jade? —inquirió Cat a un lado de ella, observando por la ventana— ¿Un viejo?

Los demás procedierona hacer la misma acción que Jade y Cat, encontrándose con la grúa de aspecto tan débil como para haber creído que fue lo que los llevó a lo alto de la montaña. En la base de ella, había una pequeña cabina que era manejada por un hombre tan viejo que podría ser el abuelo de sus papás, o bien, los bisabuelos de estos.

—¡Hola Schmidty! —saludó Sikowitz bajando la ventanilla del copiloto.

El anciano ni se inmutó.

Ante lo visto, los seis abrieron los ojos como platos sin poder creer lo que estaban viendo.

—¡¿Cómo es que eso nos ha traído hasta acá?! —demandó saber Tori señalando por la ventana a la grúa y al viejo.

—¡Sheriff, no estaría mal que continuaran la carretera de adoquines hasta acá! —consideró André.

—O que al menos pusieran otra clase de elevador —opinó Beck.

—¡O, una idea mejor, que movieran Summerstone a la sima! ¿No lo cree? —exclamó Tori.

—Pero si éste método funciona, ¿para qué poner otro? —cuestionó don sheriff, siendo apoyado por el maestro.

—¿Se ha dado cuenta del estado destartalado de eso? —replicó Jade con desdén.

—¿Cuándo habrá sido la última vez que le hicieron mantenimiento a esa pobre grúa? ¿Hace siglos? —ironizó Robbie, a lo que el sheriff prefirió hacer oídos sordos.

Frente a la furgoneta se levantaba una altísima muralla de piedras donde unos cuervos reposaban con la vista clavada en Farmington, lejano desde ahí. El vehículo pasó el arco, dirigiéndose entonces hacia la casa que hizo acto de presencia apenas cruzaron por éste. Los seis contemplaron la mansión de aspecto algo antiguo, clásico y de majestuosa elegancia decorada con piedra caliza, con grandes ventanales de marco semi redondos a ambos lados de una gran portón de madera que, por clara suposición, la señalaron como entrada. En sí, el aspecto algo descuidado de la mansión, sobretodo de su jardín de césped de paja, de árboles desnudos y arbustos casi secos, podría dejar a su imaginación que la casa podría estar nominada entre otras varias residencias para salir en la próxima película de terror del momento.

Sintieron un escalofrío en el momento en que la furgoneta se detuvo y el sheriff les permitió bajar de ésta para observar mejor la mansión que habitaba su ahora maestra. A pesar de dar algo de miedo, la arquitectura de la mansión hacía que se apreciara con los adjetivos de vivienda de majestuosa elegancia, puesto que de ser por unos cuantos mantenimientos que se le dieran, sería la atracción de mayor belleza en Farmington. Al quedar frente a la entrada de la casa, sus dudas con respecto a la puerta de madera se disiparon; aproximadamente unos dos metros de altura tenía. A ambos lados de la puerta, habían dos grandes faroles de cristal ahora apagados al ser de día.  
Sikowitz inspiró el aire fresco que se respiraba y suspiró—: ¡Ah, Summerstone!

—¿A poco salía en el folleto? —exclamó Robbie algo perturbado por la escena de la casa frente a él, rebuscando en sus bolsillos el mismo papelito que sus padres les habían entregado creyendo ciegamente que no era publicidad engañosa; pero vaya sorpresa, era más mentira que la gratitud de los servicios de LINE.

En el folleto presenciaban la misma casa, pero con un hermoso jardín bastante cuidado y rodeado de niños que jugaban en el suelo, con pelotas e incluso volando unas cometas. Aquello sólo era una casa en la que parecía vivir una solitaria anciana soltera con su familia de gatos. Los chicos no pudieron hacer nada más que arrugar los labios.

La presencia de un noveno junto a ellos se hizo cuando el mismísimo anciano que habían visto en la base de la grúa se aproximó a un lado de la entrada. Vestía unos altos pantalones de pinzas marrón sujetos con un cinturón casi por dejabo de las axilas —más o menos al nivel de las costillas—, que sólo le hacían sacar una enorme panza en lugar de esconderla, junto con una camisa de cuadros rojos y unos brillantísimos zapatos negros. Las chicas del grupo enarcaron las cejas ante el desconocido concepto de la moda por parte del viejo, sobretodo por el peinado antiquísimo que éste portaba: un simple y largo mechón de pelo, que predominaba en la calva que con los años había logrado, enrollado en lo alto de su cabeza casi en forma de espiral a modo de turbante.

Ahorrándole los comentarios y cuchicheos a los chicos sobre el aspecto del que juzgaron de lejos como el bisabuelo de sus padres, el sheriff prosiguió con sus palabras:

—Bien, ya estamos aquí, jóvenes —anunció, dándose la vuelta para regresar a su furgoneta.

—¿Y éste friki quién es? —inquirió Jade señalando al viejo sin ninguna discresión.

—Es el conserje de Summerstone. Su nombre es Schmidty.  
Macarrones ladró en los brazos de Cat, quien lo soltó en el piso mientrás éste se abría paso entre los seis jóvenes hasta llegar a los pies del viejo, quien a duras penas se agachó un poco para acariciarle el lomo.

—Nos vemos en seis semanas, chicos —se despidió el sheriff, ya dentro de la furgoneta—. Lo esperaré en la meseta, Sikowitz.

Cuando sus padres les dijeron "seis semanas", lo habían aceptado al ver semejante imagen en el folleto, pero al ver la realidad que tenían frente a ellos, podían apostar los brazos a que no se aguantarían menos de una hora. Sólo faltaba conocer a Wellington.

Schmidty hizo el favor de abrir la enorme puerta y dejarlos pasar. El vestíbulo de Summerstone era tan espacioso como podría juzgarse desde afuera al ver el gran tamaño de la mansión. Las paredes estaban decoradas con papel tapiz color rosa con flores algo descuidado, ya que habían partes, sobretodo en las esquinas, que se veía algo despegado. Apartando a un lado el estado de las paredes, el sitio estaba púlcramente límpio; sin un rastro de molestas telarañas colgando del techo como se habían imaginado al juzgar la presentación de afuera. Atrás de los seis chicos que habían entrado con el permiso del viejo, éste mismo se posaba a un lado de la puerta, esperando paciente a que el maestro saludara a su vieja amiga.

Repararon en una de las paredes —por no decir que eran todas— que conservaban miles de retratos y fotografías de reinas de belleza con todos los peinados extravagantes habidos y por haber, además de las fotografías en las que se contemplaba el cuerpo completo de las modelos con muy lindos vestidos, de décadas anteriores, por supuesto. En los retratos también se podían contemplar la brillante sonrisa de las señoritas que sólo confirmaba que utilizaba pasta de dientes de Colgate. Beck y André juraron que habían visto brillar sus dientes de no ser porque descartaron la idea al instante, alegando mentalmente que el largo viaje los estaba haciendo ilusionar.

Frente a unas majestuosas y elegantes de madera escaleras que aparecían en una de las partes de la sala, se oyó el taconeo de unos zapatos por el suelo, resonando en la madera. Las vistas de los seis cambiaron de trayectoria de las fotos y retratos hacia la mujer que bajaba desde el piso de arriba. Una mujer anciana elegantemente vestida con una falda rosa por la rodilla, una blusa de un color escarlata y una rebecca a juego con la falda, se detuvo a la mitad de las escaleras en una pose típica de una modelo del Miss, a un lado de uno de los cuadros que decoraba la pared donde se presenciaba a una modelo de un certamen llevando a cabo la misma pose que la señora que estaban viendo. Entonces, notaron el parecido a pesar de la gran diferencia de edades que habían.

A juzgar por la decoración de la casa y por la vestimenta de la mujer frente a ellos, que merodeaba entre la década de los '50, tenían frente a ellos a la dueña de la casa: a la mismísima Edith Wellington.

Finalmente, la mujer bajó el resto de peldaños que le faltaban hasta posicionarse al pie de éstas, donde paseó caminando con aptitudes de reina de belleza hasta al fin quedar a una distancia considerable con sus seis alumnos, a los que inspeccionó con la mirada y una sonrisa grabada en su rostro. Detallando con sus ojos analíticos, los chicos pudieron notar la fina piel de la señora, con litros y litros de cremas humectantes, aparentemente suave. Se notaba a distancia que había utilizado de su largo tiempo para dedicarse al maquillaje de toda su cara para ocultar la edad que tenía, logrando un resultado perfecto que podía parecer una mismísima mujer que apenas vagaba por los cincuenta años. La anciana llevaba los labios pintados de un rosado chicloso, junto a una gruesa línea de lápiz en los ojos de color negro, largas y finas pestañas postizas y un maquillaje de sombra de tonos escarlata que iban degradando. Además, se notaba a leguas que el cabello castaño que en ése momento adornaba su cabeza con un peinado corto por encima de los hombros, al nível del cuello, era una peluca.

—¡Edith!

—¡Erwin!

Ambos se dieron un amistoso abrazo mientras se veían a las caras con una sonrisa grabada en sus rostros. Mrs. Wellington le dio unas palamditas en el hombro a Sikowitz mientras éste sólo se encogía de éstos.

—¿Qué tal el mar? —inquirió ella.

—Prácticamente vivo en él —contestó Sikowitz con una sonrisa. Luego se dirigió hacia sus alumnos—. Bien, Edith, aquí te los dejo. Sé que tú podrás ayudarlos.

—¿Dudas de mí? —inquirió la mujer con falsa indignación— Si adiestré a mis cuatro gatos y a ti, no dudes que con ellos puedo hacer lo mismo.

—¡Por supuesto, Edith! —exclamó Sikowitz— Bueno, niños, ahora estarán a merced de mi querida amiga, así que... Yo me piro. ¡Adiós, Edith! Salúdame a Fiona, Errol, Annabelle y a Ratty.

—Con gusto.

Y, tras esto, Sikowitz salió de Summerstone, seguido de Schmidty, quien lo acompañaría a la meseta para ayudar a bajar con la grúa al sheriff.

—¿Acaso dijo "adiestrar gatos"? —musitó André para sus amigos.  
Ya sin la presencia de otros, Wellingoton se dirigió a sus ahora alumnos.

—Hola, como ya sabrán mi nombre es Edith Wellington, su profesora, directora del colegio y dueña de todo el entorno que, en este momento, les está rodeando —se presentó la mujer con un tono altivo típico de una reina de belleza que recién había ganado el certamen. Mientras mencionaba su nombre, movió su rostro un poco para hacer aparecer una sonrisa, provocando que la cadenilla de oro que colgaba de sus lentes de carey alrededor de su cuello, se balanceara de un lado a otro—. Ya habrán conocido a Schmidty, el encargado de la mansión, cocinero, conserje, secretario, etcétera. Está casi ciego, tiene miopía, así que tienen la libertad de hacer cualquier mueca que se les venga en gana, porque no los notará y creerá que le estarán sonriendo o llorando por sus madres; tampoco escucha con la claridad suficiente, así que háblenle un poco alto cuando se dirijan hacia él —dijo, a lo que los seis chicos comprendieron el porqué el viejo no había respondido ante el saludo de Sikowitz en la meseta—. En cuanto a Mac —señaló al perro, quien había entrado tras ellos sin darse cuenta—, se está recuperando de la repentina muerte de Queso, por lo que pido amabilidad y comprensión con él. Destaco que sólo Schmidty y yo podemos llamarle Mac por cariño, para ustedes su nombre completo.

Los seis se miraron las caras algo desconcertados.

—Además —prosiguió Wellington—, los gatos, es decir Fiona, Errol, Annabelle y Ratty, son mi mayor éxito. Yo misma los adiestré, por lo tanto, si pude con ellos, podré con ustedes. Ahora, antes de que se presenten ante mi como debe ser, acompáñenme, les enseñaré la casa. Dejen sus maletas por ahí, Schmidty se encargará al instante de ellas.

—Disculpe, profesora —pidió la palabra Robbie, levantando la mano.

—¿Dígame, jovencito de gafas?

—Es que el viaje fue muy largo y tenemos algo de hambre —respondió por todos, quienes agradecían su comentario—. ¿Será posible que nos dé... una merienda o algo así?

—Justo ahora estaba por llevarlos a la cocina a degustar el rico almuerzo que le teníamos preparado, gracias por recordármelo, cerebrito —dijo ella—. Recuerden, jóvenes, para ser una reina de belleza hay que comer sano a base de una buena dieta alimenticia. Y ustedes como concursantes, si no degustan algo se van a poner más delgados que la señorita de acá —señaló a Tori.

—¡Yo como bien! —replicó— Incluso hasta más que mi hermana mayor.

—¿Acaso dijo "concursantes"? —repitió Jade mirándola extraño— Ja, sabía que estábamos en una clase de reality show de idiotas —masculló por lo bajo.

—Sí, los he llamado así, chiquilla-que-viste-negro. Ustedes están participando en el concurso de belleza de la vida, intentando superar sus miedos —contestó Wellington como si fuese obvio, mientras sus labios rosados se coloreaban en un rojo un poco más intenso.

Mientras se paseaban por los corredores de Summerstone, los seis jóvenes no evitaron sentirse impresionados con semejante grandiosidad de la casa. Definitivamente, la mujer tenía un gusto exquisito para la decoración, además de que era una amante de coleccionar cosas de antigüedad y una que otra baratija que ni ellos mismos sabían qué era. Las paredes del Gran Salón —llamado así por sus considerables dimensiones de tamaño— estaban decoradas con gruesas bandas doradas y blancas, además de unos apliques de complicado hierro forjado. Al fondo del salón se podía contemplar una vidriera llena con todos los premios que Edith había recibido en innumerables certámenes de belleza; entre ellos, lo que más destacaba era una enorme corona de diamantes que era rodeada por una banda que decía claramente "Miss Massachusettss".

A pesar de que los galardonados de Edith podrían capturar la mayor atención en todo el recinto, habían otras cosas que era lo que más captaban las miradas de cualquiera que se paseara por allí. Una innumerable colección de puertas que nacían del suelo, de las paredes e incluso del techo; todas tenían distintas longitudes, formas, material y diseño.

—¿A dónde llevan éstas puertas? —inquirió Cat por curiosidad.

—A alguna parte, rojita, todo lleva a alguna parte —contestó Welligton de manera enigmática, mientras se detenía frente a una de las puertas.

Ésta estaba hecha con una pizarra de salón de clases. No, la acrílica no, la de tizas. Tenía incluso hasta un pequeño recipiente donde estaban las tizas y borradores. Era larga por sus dos metros de altura, pero bastante estrecha para el gusto de todos ya que sólo se extendía no más de setenta centímetros. Escrito en la pizarra se encontraba la frase "Ensalada césar, arroz y filete" de manera vertical y con un color de tiza rosa chillón. Mrs. Wellington abrió la puerta y entró de lado para poder caber por ella. Con un ademán indicó que sus alumnos la imitaran.

El comedor en sí parecía ser el mismo que decoró la abuela de Robbie en su departamento. Tenía el mismo exquisito gusto típico de las ancianitas. Habían, además de todo lo escencial en un comedor, tres retratos de bulldogs ingleses que decoraban las paredes de color menta. Encima de la mesa para siete personas vestida con un mantel de encaje, habían unos polvorientos candelabros, además de una vasija de porcelana blanca y rosa, decorada con flores de todo tipo.

—Las paredes están recubiertas con cinta adhesiva, en caso de que se les ocurra armar una guerrilla de comida entre ustedes —dijo Edith, sin la intención de animarlos a librar alguna clase de revolución de ensalada césar en su comedor—. En cuanto a los horarios de comida, los desayunos se servirán a las ocho de la mañana, el almuerzo al mediodía, la cena a las seis de la tarde. Tomaremos té después de comer y los postres en la sala, pero el resto de consumirá aquí —explicó—. ¿Quedó claro?

Los seis jóvenes asintieron y tomaron asiento. Edtih se quedó en la cabecilla.

—¿Ven esos cuadros de allí? —señaló Edith— Son la familia de Mac; Leche, Galletas y Queso —Luego soltó un suspiro al nombrar al último—. Por favor, guardemos un minuto de silencio para nuestro querido Queso.

Ante lo dicho, Wellington bajó la cabeza mientras sus alumnos se miraban las caras, bastante extrañados por eso, pero a la vez respetando la tristeza de la profesora. Al paso de unos segundos, alzó la cabeza mientras que con una servilleta del servilletero de plata que adornaba la mesa se secaba unas pequeñas lágrimas que se escaparon de sus ojos, con cuidado de no arruinar su maquillaje.

—Conversen mientras veo qué tal está la comida.

Entonces la maestra desapareció tras una cortinilla de cuentas que llevaba hacia la cocina de la casa. Los seis jóvenes soltaron un suspiro.

—Ya quiero que pasen las seis semanas —soltó Tori desganada.

—Y yo —coreó André.

—¿Me llamó "Rojita"? —balbuceó Cat.

—¿No vieron cómo se le pusieron los labios de repente? —cuestionó Jade desconcertada— ¡En mi vida he visto algo como eso! Pensé en el cambio de temperatura, pero todo está normal.  
Mrs. Wellington volvió de la cocina seguida de Schmidty, quien cargaba con los platos de comida como un camarero.

—Creo que olvidé mencionarlo, pero... Mis labios se "ruborizan", por así decirlo, siempre que me sulfuro un poco o me avergüenzo.  
Jade asintió lentamente ante la explicación de Wellington, entonces supo que tras aquel comentario que le hizo no fue por vergüenza que sus labios se "ruborizaron".

—¿Hay alguna explicación para que se le "sonrojen" los labios, profesora? —inquirió Robbie.

—Pues sí, cerebrito. Nací con una cantidad extra de capilares en los labios. Son muy gruesos y, como pueden notar —se señaló los labios—, están cerca de la superficie. Así que quien esté cerca de mí podrá notar cuando estos enrojecen a causa del enfado o la vergüenza.

Tras ésta conversación, todos procedieron a comer tranquilamente. Macarrones hizo acto de su presencia también en la misma mesa, sentándose en una silla extra que Schmidty se dedicó a agregar a la mesa; para sorpresa de todos, el perro tenía su propio platillo de plata.

* * *

**¡Yay, y aquí llega!**

**¿Qué tal todos *u*? Yo pues, haciendo triple post de mis fics y, éste fue el primero xD. ¿Ya vieron que nuestros chiquillos llegaron al fin a Summerstone? Oh Dios y Wellington, adoro a ésa vieja, en serio.**

**Comentando un poquito... Se preguntarán cómo demonios es eso de la grúa, juh, pues yo quedé en las mismas que ustedes cuando leí ésa parte del libro y, al igual que Tori, me dio vértigo de sólo imaginármelo *_*... Bueno, ella se engancha al techo de la furgoneta y la levanta, aunque como pudieron notar el estado de la grúa no pareciera que pudiera cargar con tanto peso. Owwss, Macarrones es hermosos *U*, un perrito demasiado tierno que aparece mucho en la historia como uno de esos personajes que, aunque no sea de los principales, se roba el show xD; algo así como los Minions en "Mi villano favorito", ¡awwsss *U*!**

**Otra cosa, ésta no era la idea original del capítulo -_-, bueno, en realidad sí, pero no como tal. Quería que ellos llegaran a Farmington (hecho), que conocieran Summerstone (hecho), que vieran a Mac (hecho), que conocieran a la peculiar Edtih (más que hecho) y que iniciaran de una vez con las "clases de miedo" (no hecho). Es que me iba a salir taaaaaan largo que sobrepasaba las treinta páginas de Word *_*, así que, lo tuve que cortar aquí por necesidad. Al menos conocimos a Wellington xD, como ven es una señora muy coqueta.**

**Con respecto al próximo capítulo, lo estuve escribiendo mientras tenía la idea principal de lo que iba a ser éste, por lo tanto lo tengo casi terminado, faltando sólo editarlo, quizás agregar algunas cosas más o quitárselas, y subirlo. Así que... no tardaré en publicarlo, sólo me extenderé una semana para dejar suspenso xD, ¡y si tengo tiempo me gustaría hacer por fin pública la nueva imagen del fic! La cual es un dibujo hecho por mí, donde se refleja Summerstone Manor y los seis chicos al pie de ésta.**

**Bien, al igual que Sikowitz, ¡yo me piro! Nos vemos la próxima semana chicos, muchas gracias por sus comentarios ;;).**

**Los quiere Ayu *0*.**


End file.
